Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres tu ?
by Ephemeris
Summary: Heero, après avoir appris qu’il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu’un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

_Chapitre 1_

Qu'est-ce que c'est que le bonheur ? Avoir une bonne situation professionnelle qui permet de bien vivre, avoir une famille aimante et aimée, une voiture et un chien qui joue avec les enfants ? Ou peut-être que le bonheur c'est simplement de vivre pour ses passions et de réaliser ses rêves pendant qu'on est en vie.

Mais si on vit seul dans un petit appartement, qu'on a un travail qui n'a rien de passionnant et ni famille ni amis, peut-on appeler ça du bonheur ? Si on aime la solitude, sans doute que oui. Mais si on est tout simplement incapable de créer des liens avec d'autres personnes même si on le voudrait, on ne peut pas dire que l'on est heureux.

Heero Yuy était dans une situation de ce genre. Orphelin suite à un accident de voiture qui avait emporté ses parents, il s'était totalement renfermé sur lui-même et avait coupé les ponts avec le monde, n'ayant pas supporté la douleur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait. Ainsi, même après plusieurs années, son inconscient refusait toute communication avec le monde extérieur, se contentant de communiquer avec les gens qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter comme son patron, ses collègues de travail, même si ce genre de relation n'allait pas bien loin, et son médecin.

« J'en ai assez d'attendre. Est-ce que je vais pouvoir voir le médecin, oui ou non ? »

Cela faisait deux heures que Heero se tortillait sur une chaise de la salle d'attente de la clinique, guettant la porte dans l'espoir de voir apparaître son médecin. Il n'était jamais malade et trouvait ces visites annuelles chez le médecin complètement inutiles. Mais lors de sa dernière visite qui avait eu lieu il y avait maintenant un mois et demi, le docteur avait cru bon de faire certains tests sur sa personne pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Deux jours plus tôt, son médecin lui avait téléphoné, lui demandant un rendez-vous le plus tôt possible pour discuter des résultats des tests qu'il avait reçus. Cette requête avait plus ou moins troublé Heero qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le médecin voulait le voir absolument, mais il avait accepté et se retrouvait à attendre que le médecin ait terminé avec le patient actuel qui faisait s'éterniser son rendez-vous.

Un autre détail que Heero détestait chez les médecins. Peu importait le moment de la journée, il y avait toujours des gens qui prenaient plus de temps qu'ils ne devraient en consultation et qui finissaient par foutre en l'air tous les rendez-vous de la journées, ce qui créait un engorgement des salles d'attentes et que ceux qui étaient ponctuels se retrouvaient à perdre leur temps dans les salles d'attentes.

Il prit un magasine qui traînait sur la chaise à côté de lui et se mit à le feuilleter sans grand intérêt, simplement pour s'occuper, se contentant de tourner les pages. Mais il se lassa très vite de cette activité et lâcha le magasine. Il détestait attendre et s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller secouer un peu la secrétaire, mais le médecin apparut dans la pièce et appela son nom :

« Heero Yuy, veuillez me suivre je vous pris. »

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier, impatient d'en finir avec tout ça et de pouvoir retourner chez lui. Il suivit le docteur qui le mena jusqu'à son bureau où il invita Heero à s'asseoir, prenant place en face de lui. Il n'avait pas l'air de très bonne humeur, comme s'il se retrouvait bloqué dans une mauvaise situation, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix que d'y rester. Il avait l'air embarrassé aussi, comme s'il ne savait pas comment dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Heero, patient comme il l'était, commençait à s'énerver de ce silence quelque peu oppressant et s'énerva un peu.

« Bon, maintenant que vous avez enfin pu me recevoir, est-ce qu'il serait possible de savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le médecin le regarda et se lança.

« M. Yuy, avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles non protégées avec des gens dont vous ignoriez le passé sexuel ? »

Heero ne broncha pas. Avait-il bien entendu la question qu'on venait de lui poser ou bien s'était-il endormi sur la chaise de la salle d'attente et était-il en train de rêver cette conversation. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que ce n'était pas un rêve et il se leva doucement tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'homme assis devant lui.

« Quoi ? Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? Ça fait plus de deux heures que j'attends ici pour mon rendez-vous et vous, vous me posez des questions sur la vie sexuelles ? Mais en quoi ça vous regarde ? »

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais le docteur ne se laissa pas intimider.

« Ça me regarde dans la mesure où vos tests sanguins ont révélé quelque chose qui pourrait être en lien avec votre vie sexuelle. M. Yuy, vous êtes séropositif. »

La réaction de Heero face à cette dernière phrase fut de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur.

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Et où je l'aurais attrapé, ce truc ? »

« C'est pour ça que je vous demandais si vous aviez eu des relations sexuelles… »

« Non, pas de relations sexuelles. Ça ne tient pas debout. »

« Très bien, je vous crois. Mais la seule autre possibilité que je vois, ce serait la drogue et comme je sais que vous vous tenez en forme et que vous avez une très bonne santé… »

Mais il ne continua pas sa phrase. Heero venait de retomber sur sa chaise, le regard agar. Une fois, il avait essayé une fois la drogue, tout ça par la faute d'un collègue de travail qui avait insisté sur le fait que Heero ne s'amusait jamais et qu'un peu de divertissement ne lui ferait pas de mal. En fait, il ne se rappelait pas grand-chose de cette soirée ; de vagues images de bouteilles d'alcool et de seringues qui passaient entre les mains de tout le monde.

« M. Yuy, vous allez bien ? »

Cela fit revenir Heero à lui. Mais quel con ce médecin ! Il venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait le sida et il trouvait que ça avait du sens de lui demander s'il allait bien. Alors, le jeune homme se leva et sortit du bureau sans même prendre congé.

Dehors, il pleuvait et on entendait même le tonnerre au loin. Même s'il était venu en taxi, Heero prit la décision de retourner chez lui à pieds, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se défouler. Il fixait ses pieds qui n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût, il les fit donc accélérer. Il courait, courait, comme si le vent qui lui fouettait le visage pourrait chasser ses pensées qu'il voulait oublier, au moins pour l'instant.

Sa course l'amena jusqu'à une ruelle où il s'échoua, se recroquevillant sous une avancée pratiquée dans le mur, le protégeant de la pluie. Le front sur les genoux, Heero ne savait pas si les gouttes qui sillonnaient ses joues étaient des gouttes de pluie ou s'il s'agissait tout simplement de larmes.Il se sentait totalement anéanti par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il s'en voulait tellement de la faiblesse qu'il avait eu, lui, homme si inébranlable qu'il faisait fuir tout le monde autour de lui. Il avait suffi à cet idiot de faire flancher sa volonté une fois, une toute petite fois, pour que sa vie soit détruite à jamais.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas des pas approcher dans la ruelle. Il se rendit compte d'une présence étrangère lorsque des paroles arrivèrent à ses oreilles.

« Ça va pas ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Heero releva la tête et aperçut alors son interlocuteur. C'était un homme qui lui semblait immense, mais peut-être que ce sentiment d'infériorité venait du fait qu'il était assis par terre et que son estime de soi n'était pas à son niveau le plus élevé. Il était habillé tout en noir et s'abritait sous un grand parapluie de même couleur. D'être de noir vêtu des pieds à la tête, ses yeux violets ressortaient énormément, et cette couleur, peu ordinaire, frappa Heero.

Voyant que celui à qui il s'adressait ne semblait pas vouloir lui répondre, l'homme s'accroupit et lui prit l'épaule gentiment.

« Je m'appelle Duo. Allez, reprends courage. Ça va s'arranger, tout s'arrange dans la vie. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur dans la poitrine de Heero. S'arranger ? Comment cet inconnu pouvait dire des idioties pareilles alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas ? Il releva la tête, les yeux empreints de rage.

« Et si moi je te dis que ça ne s'arrangera pas, que ça ne peut pas s'arranger. Tu ne sais rien de moi, de mes problèmes et tu te permets de me dire que tout va bien se passer et que les choses vont changer. Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'au point où j'en suis, les choses ne peuvent que changer en mal ! Alors au lieu de parler de choses que tu ignores, laisse-moi tranquille et va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre. »

Duo se releva, profondément peiné de la façon dont ce garçon le traitait, lui qui n'avait voulu que lui remonter le moral. Mais cette attitude l'irrita et il ne voulait pas partir avant d'avoir mis les choses au clair avec ce type qui se croyait le centre de l'univers. Duo se pencha et l'attrapa par son manteau pour le faire se relever et lui faire face.

« Tu vas m'écouter, ce n'est pas parce qu'un malheur t'est tombé sur le nez que ça te permet de te prendre pour plus que les autres et c'est franchement dégueulasse d'envoyer balader quelqu'un qui ne cherche qu'à t'aider. »

Maintenant face à l'homme, Heero se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas si grand, il était même un tout petit que lui. L'énervement de Duo lui avait remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux très longs, surtout pour un homme et que ceux-ci étaient rassemblés en une tresse qui descendait jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Malgré le fait que Heero n'aimait pas se faire critiquer et qu'il refusait de voir lorsqu'il était en tord, il devait admettre que Duo avait raison et que ce n'était pas parce que sa situation le troublait qu'il avait le droit d'être imbuvable avec les autres. En voyant que ses paroles faisaient effet sur le jeune homme, Duo continua.

« Prends sur toi un peu et si ta situation ne te convient pas, arrange-toi pour que ça change. »

Cette phrase mit Heero fou de rage. Cet étranger était encore en train de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger alors que sa situation ne présentait aucune échappatoire. Il le repoussa et s'emporta.

« Arrête avec ça, il n'y a pas de solution à mon problème, mais tu ne peux pas savoir. Je vois bien que tu ne veux que m'aider, mais ne viens pas me dire des choses pareilles alors que tu ne sais rien de ma situation. »

Duo commençait à en avoir assez de cette attitude plus que détestable et s'énerva aussi.

« Sache que je ne suis pas dans une situation facile non plus et que je ne passe pas mes nerfs sur tout le monde. C'est quoi ton petit problème, hein ? Tu as l'air en pleine santé, tu ne vas quand même pas en mourir. »

« Mais si justement ! »

Cette réponse coupa l'élan que Duo avait pris, lui faisant oublier la suite de ce qu'il voulait dire. Ayant perdu toute colère, il regarda Heero, perplexe.

« Hein ? »

« Oui, tu as très bien compris. J'ai le sida et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'en sortir. Alors maintenant, ose me dire que tout va s'arranger et que je ne devrais pas réagir aussi mal. »

Duo ne réagit pas tout de suite, ne semblant pas avoir bien enregistré ce que l'autre venait de dire. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens passèrent de la perplexité à l'horreur. Il recula d'un pas en entrouvrant la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Heero était heureux de l'effet qu'il venait de produire sur son interlocuteur. Au moins, il avait trouvé une utilité à ce virus qui l'avait envahi. Il pourrait ainsi faire culpabiliser les gens d'être en bonne santé et d'avoir des dizaines et des dizaines d'années devant eux. Il observait donc les changements d'émotion sur le visage de Duo et prit presque peur quand ce dernier se rua sur lui avec une expression de fureur non contrôlée en l'attrapant par le col.

« Tu as le sida et tu te promènes sous la pluie sans manteau ? T'es suicidaire ou quoi ? Il te l'a pas expliqué, ton médecin, que tu devais faire attention maintenant ? »

Heero ne comprenait plus le comportement de Duo. Pourquoi il prenait tout ça tant au sérieux ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'élucider ce mystère dans sa tête que déjà, le jeune homme enlevait son manteau et le lui mettait sur le dos. Duo l'attrapa ensuite par le coup et l'entraîna sous son parapluie en reprenant sa marche.

« Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? » demanda Heero qui ne comprenait pas, mais qui ne sentait pas le besoin de se débattre.

« Je t'emmène chez moi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse sous la pluie comme ça. Et je ne tolèrerais aucune objection »

Ils sortirent de la ruelle et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte située juste après le coin de la rue. Duo ouvrit et fit entrer Heero avant lui, lui faisant monter l'escalier en premier. Il indiqua son appartement à Heero et ils y entrèrent ensemble.

« Assieds-toi sur le canapé. Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements secs. Tu ne dois pas rester comme ça. »

Heero obéit sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Duo revint avec des vêtements et une serviette avec laquelle il commença à frictionner les cheveux du jeune homme qui se laissa faire comme un enfant. Mais cette attitude l'intrigant au maximum, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

Duo s'arrêta un instant avant de répondre.

« Disons que c'est par solidarité. »

Heero ne comprit pas cette réponse et son regard le laissa à ce point transparaître qu'il n'eut pas à poser de question pour avoir sa réponse.

« Moi aussi, j'ai le sida. »

A suivre…

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je sais que je commence une autre fic alors que j'en ai déjà une autre en cours (et même deux), mais disons que je me sens un peu déprimée ces derniers temps et que j'ai pleins d'idées noires. Comme je m'assume et que je veux me soigner, j'ai choisi comme remède d'extérioriser ma déprime dans cette histoire et ainsi, m'éclaircir l'esprit. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire cette petite chose. Et pour ceux que ça intéresse, sachez que Demain ne sera pas n'est pas du tout mise de côté et que je continue à l'écrire même si je commence autre chose.

-Ephemeris-


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

_Chapitre 2_

Ce cauchemar allait de pire en pire. Alors qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, il s'était fait prendre en charge par un type aussi malade que lui, sinon plus. Où était la logique là-dedans ? Ah non, c'était un rêve, il ne sert à rien de chercher une quelconque logique dans les rêves, ça ne sert à rien.

Devant Heero, attendant une réaction, une parole, n'importe quoi, Duo le regardait de façon un peu étrange face à l'attitude qu'il considérait comme trop calme pour quelqu'un dans la situation de Heero. Quelqu'un de normalement constitué aurait sauté au plafond, aurait posé des questions sur comment il est possible de vivre avec une telle maladie, lui, rien de tout ça. Il restait là, sur le canapé sans bouger, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

« Heero ? »

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme.

« Heero ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'interpellé sembla revenir à la réalité à l'appel de son interlocuteur. Il le fixa d'un regard démuni d'expression sans prononcer une seule parole.

« Tu pourrais me répondre quand même, au moins par politesse. Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ou tu dors ? »

Heero cligna des yeux et sembla réagir aux nouvelles paroles de Duo. Mais au lieu de répondre à la question du garçon, il se leva brusquement et se précipita vers la porte qui claqua violemment derrière lui. Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir tant la réaction de Heero fut inattendue. Il se leva à son tour et fit le tour de la pièce du regard, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« J'espère seulement qu'il ne fera pas de connerie… »

---

La pluie avait cessé, ayant laissé de grandes flaques d'eau sur les trottoirs que Heero n'essayait même pas d'éviter, marchant d'un pas décidé sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il bouscula trois ou quatre personnes sans vraiment s'en rendre compte malgré les reproches qu'on lui fit et passa très près de quelques poubelles que la chance lui fit éviter de justesse.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il ne répondit pas au salut de sa voisine et claqua la porte presque au nez de la vieille femme. Elle maugréa un peu sur la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui qui n'avait plus aucun respect pour les personnes âgées en continuant sa route. Heero, lui, ne l'avait même pas entendu et ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

Une fois la porte de son appartement refermée, il enleva ses chaussures trempées et se déshabilla entièrement, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Après l'horrible journée qu'il venait de passer, une bonne douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit lorsqu'il se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude, le lavant de toutes les impuretés qui s'étaient déposées sur son corps depuis sa visite à la clinique du matin.

Heero était si bien sous cette douce cascade qu'il y resta bien plus longtemps que d'habitude, mais il finit quand même par tourner le robinet et sortir de la cabine de douche pour vite s'enrouler dans une grande serviette. Après s'être rapidement séché, il revêtit un pantalon léger et un t-shirt en coton avant d'aller à la cuisine pour se préparer quelque chose à manger.

Il ouvrit le frigo, mais devant son contenu, il le referma aussitôt, sentant un mal de cœur s'installer en lui. Finalement, il n'avait plus faim. Il repartit dans le sens inverse qu'il avait emprunté et s'arrêta dans le salon. Le canapé était juste à côté de lui, comme s'il l'attendait et Heero ne put lui résister. Il se laissa tomber dessus et s'endormit presque instantanément.

La nuit fut tourmentée, parsemée de rêves des plus farfelus et perturbants. Plusieurs fois, Heero se réveilla sans vraiment en prendre conscience et se rendormait aussitôt. Dans ses rêves apparaissaient des images plus ou moins floues de son enfance ordinaire, de son travail actuel, de sa vie en général. Mais malgré le fait que chaque rêve soit la représentation d'une situation différente, dans chacun d'eux apparaissait Duo qui lui disait, d'un ton exaspéré : « Mais t'es bête ou quoi ? Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? » Mais il finissait toujours par disparaître, même quand Heero tentait de lui répondre.

Il fut réveillé par un rayon de lumière qui entrait librement dans le salon dont Heero n'avait pas tiré les rideaux et plombait directement sur le visage du jeune homme. Il tenta de se retourner, mais son corps ne lui répondait pas encore. Il porta donc sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux pour les cacher, mais là aussi, ses mouvements n'allaient pas tout à fait comme il aurait voulu.

Protégé un minimum du soleil, Heero pensait pouvoir replonger dans le sommeil quand une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement. Le garçon ne bougea pas, attendant la suite. Une deuxième sonnerie se fit entendre et suffit à faire se lever jeune homme dans un accès de mauvaise humeur. Il se rua presque sur le téléphone et répondit brutalement à la troisième sonnerie.

« Allo ! »

« Monsieur Yuy ? » fit une voix surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

« Hn. »

C'était son médecin. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Il n'en avait pas eu assez de lui détruire la vie avec cette maladie !

« Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Yuy ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. »

« Écoutez, je sais que ce que vous vivez en ce moment est très difficile et que c'est un énorme changement dans votre vie, mais je suis là pour vous aider et pour apporter les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Il nous faudrait prendre rendez-vous pour discuter de tout ça. Y a-t-il un moment qui vous arrangerait le mieux ? »

Le médecin attendit la réponse de Heero, mais celle-ci ne vint jamais.

« Euh, cela vous conviendrait-il cet après-midi à trois heures ? »

« J'y serai, » répondit Heero avant de raccrocher. Il regarda à l'horloge de la cuisine et vit qu'il était déjà midi et demi. Ouvrant un placard, il en sortit un paquet de pâtes et se mit en œuvre pour se préparer à manger avant son rendez-vous.

---

« Monsieur Yuy, je suis ravi de vous voir. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Heero obéit et se contenta de fixer la plaque où était indiqué le nom du médecin. Connaissant son patient et le sachant très peu bavard, l'homme entra directement dans le vif du sujet, laissant de côté les usages de politesse habituels.

« Donc, vous êtes atteint du sida. »

« _T'es vraiment obligé de me le rappeler ? »_

« J'imagine que vous ne savez pas ce que cette maladie provoque dans l'organisme humain et ce qui la rend mortelle. »

« _Si je le savais, je serais pas là. »_

« Alors, le sida, également appelé le V.I.H., est une maladie d'origine virale caractérisée par une chute brutale des défenses immunitaires de l'organisme. »

« _En clair, ça veut dire quoi ?_ »

« En d'autres termes, cela signifie que votre système immunitaire est affaibli et que m'importe quel microbe qui s'introduit dans votre corps peut causer des dommages irréparables dans votre corps. »

« Vous voulez dire que je peux mourir simplement en attrapant un rhume ? »

« Par exemple, oui. »

Heero acquiesça sans rien ajouter. Le médecin continua.

« Étant donné que vous vous retrouvez dans la situation qu'un simple rhume, pour reprendre votre exemple, pourrait venir à bout de vous, il vous faudra à présent prendre certaines mesures pour votre sécurité. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Eh bien, il faudra faire tout ce qui est possible pour ne pas tomber malade, puisqu'un simple rhume peut vous causer des problèmes irréparables. »

« _Penser à changer de médecin, celui-là est vraiment débile !_ »

« Et, bien évidemment, faites attention en ce qui concerne votre vie sexuelle. La maladie se transmet par voie sanguine et sexuelle. »

« _Dès que je sors d'ici, je me cherche un nouveau médecin._ »

« Avez-vous des questions, M. Yuy ? »

Heero se leva et sortit de la pièce sans un mot pour le docteur. Il ne salua même pas la secrétaire en passant devant son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas pressé.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, mais toute cette lumière qui rendait les gens si heureux ne semblait pas jouer sur le caractère de Heero, qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Il rentra chez lui et se planta devant la télévision, tentant de s'occuper l'esprit à autre chose.

Alors qu'il se demandait encore une fois comment les gens supportaient ces émissions plus stupides les unes que les autres, le téléphone sonna. Heero éteignit la télévision et étendit le bras pour décrocher le combiné, posé sur une petite table près du canapé qu'il occupait.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Yuy ! » répondit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Bonjour patron, » se contenta de dire Heero d'une voix lasse.

« Écoutez, je sais que c'est votre jour de congé, mais on a un petit problème. Un virus s'est infiltré dans notre serveur et personne n'a réussi à le détruire. »

« Vous avez demandé à Phil ? »

« Oui, mais il n'a rien pu faire. On a besoin de vous Yuy. »

« Très bien, j'arrive dans une demie heure. »

Il raccrocha et fit un grand effort pour s'extraire du canapé. Il mit ses chaussures, enfila son manteau et sortit de l'appartement.

---

À peine arrivé, Heero s'était fait assaillir par une bonne partie de ses collègues qui paniquaient littéralement.

« Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ? Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir récupérer mes dossiers ? Dis-moi que nos concurrents ne vont pas avoir accès à nos données, je t'en prie ! »

Heero repoussa tout le monde et s'enferma dans la pièce de l'ordinateur central. Après quelques manœuvres, la source du virus lui apparut.

« _Quoi, c'est ça qui les fait paniquer à ce point ! Pff, je travaille vraiment avec des incapables._ »

Il ressortit de la pièce dix minutes plus tard, les mains dans les poches. Il y avait sans doute tous les employés de la boîte qui attendaient qu'il sorte pour le diagnostic.

« Tout est réglé. Il s'agissait d'un des nombreux virus qui traînent sur Internet. J'en suis venu à bout et rien n'a été touché. Faites attention à l'avenir. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'éleva de la foule.

« _Bande d'incapables !_ »

Il se fraya un chemin tant bien que mal pour s'en aller quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et tomba face à face avec un de ses collègues.

« Hey, Heero. On fait une fête ce soir, ça te dit de venir ? »

L'interpellé le regarda d'un air quelque peu effrayé. Des images lui revinrent en tête, toutes ces bouteilles d'alcool et tous ces rires qui sonnaient si faux à son oreille. Non, il n'en était pas question. Jamais il ne retournerait dans un tel enfer.

« Il y aura la même chose que la dernière fois, tu sais… »

S'en fut trop pour lui. Il se dégagea violement de la poigne de l'homme et le fusilla du regard. C'était de sa faute ! Tout était de sa faute à lui et il faisait comme si tout allait bien et que la vie suivait tranquillement son cours. Mais il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences et c'était Heero qui avait à vivre avec tout ça maintenant.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? T'as un problème ? »

Heero s'en alla sans prendre la peine de répondre et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son patron. Après avoir eu la permission d'entrer et d'avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il fit face à son patron et d'un air décidé, il lui lança au visage la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

« Je démissionne patron. »

L'homme en face de lui se leva d'un coup, surpris par cette nouvelle plus qu'inattendue.

« Quoi ? Vous plaisantez Yuy. Vous êtes notre meilleur employé et tout le monde vous apprécie malgré votre mauvais caractère. Pourquoi voulez-vous partir ? »

« Raisons personnelles. Je vous ferai parvenir ma lettre de démission dans le courant de la semaine. Excusez-moi, je dois partir, et je ne reviendrai plus. »

Il accompagna ses dernières paroles d'une dernière poignée de main et tourna les talons. Le patron en resta tellement subjugué qu'il ne put réagir lorsque le garçon passa la porte de son bureau pour toujours.

Heero marchait d'un pas rapide, mais peu assuré. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas tomber sur lui avant d'atteindre la sortie. Il ne pouvait supporter le fait de devoir côtoyer cet homme, responsable de son malheur. Et de toute façon, puisqu'il allait mourir, il n'avait plus aucune raison de travailler.

Il arriva à un carrefour. Il savait que s'il tournait à droite, il prendrait le chemin de son appartement. Mais s'il tournait à gauche, un avenir totalement inconnu l'attendait. Il regarda plusieurs fois des deux côtés avant de se décider et de tourner à gauche.

---

« Allo ? »

« Salut mon Duo, comment ça va ? »

« Pas trop mal et toi, mon petit chou ? »

« Moi je pète le feu ! »

« Ouais, en fait ça change pas trop de d'habitude. »

« Par contre, toi, tu ne me sembles pas tout à fait bien. »

Duo poussa un soupir.

« Non, non. Tout va bien, je t'assure. »

« N'essaie pas de t'en tirer, je te connais trop pour savoir que quelque chose te dérange. Allez, confie-toi. »

« Bon, d'accord. J'ai… j'ai rencontré quelqu'un- »

« Oh la ! Attends un peu ! Tu te rends compte du danger de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Ne va pas tomber amoureux et souffrir parce que le type en question aura eu peur de tu sais quoi et que- »

« Hilde ! C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

La jeune fille se tut un moment, enregistrant ce que venait de dire son ami.

« Ben alors c'est quoi, hein ? Tu me dis « j'ai rencontré quelqu'un » sans me donner plus d'info. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne à part ça ? »

« Hey, tu me laisses en placer une ou tu continues à délirer toute seule ? »

Hilde eut un petit rire nerveux avant de dire doucement :

« Pardon, je t'écoute. »

« Et ne m'interromps pas. Alors, voilà. J'étais sorti hier après-midi pour aller me promener- »

« Te promener ? Mais il tombait des cordes hier ? Ça va pas la tête ? »

« Hilde, arrête de m'interrompre, sinon je raconte plus. »

« Bon, d'accord. »

« Alors je me promenais et j'ai trouvé un type assis par terre dans la ruelle juste derrière chez moi. J'ai vu qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il était trempé. Je lui demande ce qu'il fait là et lui ne fait que dire que tout va mal et que sa vie est terminée et bla bla bla. Moi je lui dis que ça ne peut pas être aussi pire que ce qu'il dit et il me crache qu'il a le sida, alors je l'ai amené chez moi. »

« Tu ramènes n'importe qui chez toi ? T'es franchement pas prudent et vraiment trop naïf. »

« Mais arrête ! Donc, je le ramène chez moi et je l'arrange un peu. Tu te rends compte, il était là sous la pluie alors qu'il est malade. Enfin, j'ai fini par lui dire que j'avais le sida aussi et je crois qu'il l'a mal pris. En tout cas, il est parti comme un sauvage en claquant la porte. »

« Et tu t'inquiètes pour lui, maintenant. »

« Ouais, tu sais, il avait l'air assez dépressif, genre qu'il venait juste de l'apprendre. J'ai peur qu'il ait fait une connerie. »

À cet instant, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

« Attends une minute Hilde, ma pizza est arrivée. »

Il alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme brun qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnu.

« Heero ? »

« Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Duo rapprocha le combiné de son oreille sans lâcher Heero des yeux.

« Hilde, je te rappelle. »

Il raccrocha et resta figé sur place. Heero le regarda avec un regard encore plus suppliant.

« Aide-moi. »

Duo s'écarta de l'ouverture de la porte et invita du regard Heero à entrer.

À suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Toutes mes excuses pour l'attente que je vous ai causé, j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Faut dire que ma déprime est terminée et que j'avais pas trop la tête à me replonger là-dedans. En plus, blocage psychologique qui m'a empêché d'écrire et qui s'est débloqué récemment. Donc voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Pas trop déçu ? J'espère que non.

Je tiens à dire, pour ne pas blesser qui que ce soit, que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être la vie de quelqu'un atteint du sida et que, sans savoir comment on peut se sentir dans une telle situation, je donne une vision extérieure de ce qui, selon moi, pourrait être la réaction d'une personne atteinte de cette maladie.

-Ephemeris-


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

_Chapitre 3_

Une fois la porte de l'appartement refermée, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à face. Duo n'était toujours pas revenu de la surprise d'avoir vu Heero à sa porte et ce dernier n'était pas certain de ce qu'il faisait et de pourquoi il le faisait.

Les pensées de Heero tournaient très vite dans sa tête, perdu qu'il était dans une confusion à laquelle il n'était pas habitué, lui d'ordinaire si posé, si réfléchi, si… prévisible. Il se retrouvait dans un état qui ne lui permettait pas de maîtriser ses émotions et il n'aimait pas ça.

En plus de l'étrangeté de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis, le manque d'animation de la conversation le porta à se laisser aller dans des pensées d'un autre ordre que l'affaire qui l'avait conduit dans cet endroit. Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une beauté extraordinaire et il s'en rendait compte. Souvent, au travail, des collègues faisaient des remarques sur le physique des gens sans que lui ne vit ce dont ils parlaient. Jamais il n'avait trouvé que cette femme avait des traits plus fins que cette autre ou que cet homme était beaucoup moins charmant que celui-là. Heero s'était donc égaré dans la contemplation de ces traits doux et de ces cheveux, en apparence si soyeux.

Ses pas l'avaient directement conduit chez cet homme qui lui avait proposé son aide. En le regardant, Heero n'aurait jamais imaginé que Duo soit atteint de la même maladie qui avait un effet si négatif sur sa personne alors qu'elle ne semblait pas l'affecter, lui. Tant de questions lui venaient en tête sans qu'il ne puisse se sortir de cette torpeur.

Duo, lui, ne trouvait rien à dire, attendant que son visiteur engage la conversation, qu'il lui explique comment il pouvait l'aider. Mais le jeune homme s'obstinait à garder le silence. Ayant épuisé toute la patience qui ne se trouvait pas en grande quantité chez lui, Duo ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche en premier.

« Je veux bien t'aider, mais dis-moi comment ! »

Le silence de Heero fit naître alors une crainte chez Duo ; s'il ne disait rien, peut-être avait-il changé d'avis et qu'il ne voulait plus d'aide. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait partir ? Non, il ne devait pas partir !

« Heero ? »

L'interpellé fut sorti de sa contemplation par cet appel, ce qui le désappointa légèrement.

« Quoi ! »

Cette réponse avait été dite avec tant d'irritabilité que Duo sentit la colère prendre la place de la crainte qu'il avait ressentie précédemment. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et rembrunit son regard.

« Je te signale, sale con, que c'est toi qui est venu me demander de l'aide et que tu restes planté devant moi en me répondant de façon pas très polie. Donc, je te répète que je veux bien t'aider, mais il faut que tu me dises comment. Et si ma tête te revient pas, la porte est derrière toi. »

Heero baissa les yeux, honteux.

« Pardon, mais… je ne sais pas par où commencer. J'ai les idées embrouillées. »

Duo se sentit rassuré et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il entraîna alors Heero vers le salon où il le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que tu veux un chocolat chaud ou tu préfères un café ? »

Heero fut surpris par la question. Étant quelqu'un de très solitaire, il avait quitté le nid familial très tôt et, depuis qu'il vivait seul, il ne voyait pas grand monde en dehors du travail. Mais ses collègues étaient absolument inintéressants et ne méritaient pas qu'on s'occupe d'eux, enfin, selon sa propre opinion. Alors, se faire proposer un chocolat chaud était quelque chose de complètement nouveau pour le jeune homme.

« Parce que moi j'aime pas le café, mais je peux t'en faire si tu veux, » continua Duo.

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le café, mais tu en as chez toi ? » s'exclama Heero qui commençait à se sentir plus à son aise.

« Ben, c'est parce que ma meilleure amie ne fonctionne qu'avec du café, alors j'en ai toujours en réserve. Alors, tu prends quoi ? »

« Chocolat. »

Duo partit à la cuisine pour revenir avec deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Il en tendit une à Heero et prit place en face de lui, humant sa propre tasse avec délectation. Ils commencèrent à boire dans un silence qui n'avait plus rien de gênant, Duo attendant que Heero lance la conversation sur le sujet de son choix, ne voulant pas le brusquer en entrant directement dans une conversation qui serait sans doute difficile pour son invité.

« Tu vis seul ? » demanda Heero, voulant un peu connaître son hôte.

« Oui, mais j'ai une amie qui vient souvent me voir. En fait, elle squatte assez souvent, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime pas trop la solitude, surtout depuis… »

Mais il s'arrêta là, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Heero n'apprécia pas trop cet arrêt subi et voulut connaître la suite de ce qu'avait voulu dire le jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? »

« Non, c'est rien. »

Il ne le connaissait pas et ça se voyait. Heero Yuy n'était pas du genre à abandonner, et ça, Duo allait le découvrir sans plus tarder.

« Bon, on va mettre tout de suite quelque chose au point. À partir de maintenant, dès qu'on commence à dire quelque chose ou qu'on ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, on le dit jusqu'à la fin. D'accord ? »

Et il présenta sa main à Duo, l'intimant à la lui serrer en signe de pacte. Duo sourit et prit la main qu'on lui présentait. Voyant que Heero attendait, il dit, calmement :

« Je veux bien, mais je ne veux pas te brusquer. Je sais que c'est difficile de parler de ça et je ne veux pas aborder le sujet avant que tu ne sois prêt. Mais comme on vient de faire un pacte, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre, sans oser regarder Heero en face.

« J'aime encore moins la solitude depuis que j'ai le sida. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point les gens peuvent être cons. T'as beau leur dire qu'ils ne risquent pas de l'attraper en te regardant, mais ils s'éloignent quand même et tu te retrouves tout seul. »

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit à ces paroles, ce qui laissa une drôle d'impression à Heero. Il n'aimait pas ce regard, pas sur lui. Mais d'un coup, toute expression de tristesse disparut et Duo releva un visage éclairé d'un beau sourire qui fit plaisir à Heero.

« Mais j'ai quand même gardé une excellente amie et maintenant, tu es là. »

Cette phrase surprit Heero et éclaira un point auquel il n'avait pas pensé. Serait-ce possible pour lui de se détacher complètement de la première partie de sa vie qui n'avait maintenant plus de sens et de repartir à zéro… avec Duo ? Mais il ne pouvait pas demander une telle chose, pas à ce stade. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour que Heero se permette de telles libertés. Il sentit brusquement le besoin de réfléchir et décida de prendre congé de son hôte.

« Je… je vais y aller. »

Duo ne put retenir une expression déçue, mais ne chercha pas à le retenir, faisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas aller trop vite.

« Je… je vais te laisser mon numéro de téléphone, au cas où tu voudrais m'appeler, » dit Duo, fouillant sur la table basse pour y trouver un bout de papier qu'il tendit à Heero après avoir écrit ses coordonnées dessus.

Aussi surprenant que cela pourrait paraître, Heero fit de même et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte d'entrée.

« Merci de m'avoir accueilli. La prochaine fois, je t'appellerais avant de débarquer. »

« Viens quand tu veux. »

Heero sourit timidement avant de passer la porte qui se referma derrière lui. Arrivé dans la rue, il laissa ses pieds le guider sans vraiment porter attention au chemin qu'il prenait. Le soleil se couchait tranquillement et le soir était très doux, une légère brise venant caresser sa joue. Mais, la nuit se faisant de plus en plus présente, il dut se faire une raison et se redirigea vers son appartement.

Il se sentait bien, heureux presque, ce qui était plutôt étrange vu la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais il ne s'en occupa pas et alla directement se coucher, ne se sentant pas aussi seul que ce qu'il avait tout d'abord cru.

Heero passa une bonne nuit sans que l'ombre de ses malheurs ne vienne troubler son sommeil, mais la réalité le frappa de plein fouet avec les mauvais événements de la veille qui lui revinrent. Comme à son habitude, il se leva de bonne heure, déjeuna et s'habilla pour aller travailler. Fin prêt, il alla vers la porte d'entrée et, à la seconde où il posa sa main sur la poignée, il se souvint qu'il avait démissionné.

Un grand désarroi le prit soudain. S'il n'avait plus de travail, comment allait-il passer ses journées ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Mais qu'il avait été idiot d'être parti comme ça ! Mais l'image de cet homme, ce salaud qui l'avait entraîné dans une débauche qui allait lui être mortelle, il ne put la supporter et se dit qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Mais il n'était pas habitué à ne rien faire, ce n'était pas quelque chose de naturel chez lui, pas comme tous ces imbéciles qui lui avaient servi de collègues. Eux ne faisaient rien, laissant à Heero beaucoup de travail, ce qu'il adorait. Mais maintenant, ils allaient devoir se débrouiller tous seuls, pour leur plus grand malheur et celui de Heero.

---

Au contraire de Heero, Duo aimait bien n'avoir rien à faire. D'ailleurs, après une bonne nuit de sommeil qu'il avait laissé s'étirer jusque vers les onze heures, il s'était installé sur le canapé et avait allumé la télévision, zappant à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder. Par chance, comme il commençait à désespérer de ne rien trouver, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Duo alla ouvrir.

« Salut ! » s'exclama Hilde en lui sautant dessus.

« Salut la puce ! » lui répondit Duo.

Il la défit de son manteau et l'invita à se mettre à l'aise.

« En tout cas, tu as l'air mieux que lorsque je t'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure, » lui dit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé entre temps ? »

« Ben, tu te rappelles le gars dont je te parlais, celui que j'ai trouvé dans une ruelle… »

« Ouais, celui que tu as ramené chez toi sans savoir s'il n'était pas fou dangereux. »

« Ouais, ben imagine-toi qu'il est revenu me voir pour que je l'aide. »

Hilde analysa la nouvelle, tout d'abord enjouée de l'expression heureuse de son ami, mais elle alla plus loin dans son résonnement et elle se leva, une expression inquiète sur le visage et fixa Duo dans les yeux.

« Duo, c'est dangereux ce que tu fais, ça risque de mal finir. »

L'expression de joie qu'il affichait depuis l'entrée de la jeune fille disparut tout à coup. Pourquoi disait-elle une chose pareille ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle sembla comprendre l'interrogation de Duo et y répondit avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche.

« Si ce garçon a le sida, je ne vois pas comment… »

Elle fit une pause, se rendant compte que son ami n'était pas au même point qu'elle dans ses réflexions.

« Enfin Duo, je le vois bien que t'es en train de tomber amoureux de lui. »

« Quoi ! »

Cette phrase venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Mais non, il n'était pas amoureux de Heero, il le connaissait à peine. Il voulait simplement créer un lien avec lui pour pouvoir mieux lui venir en aide… Oh non, il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de Heero !

« C'est même pas vrai, tu dis n'importe quoi pour me déstabiliser ! » tenta Duo, moins pour convaincre Hilde que pour se convaincre lui-même.

La jeune fille se contenta de soupirer avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Duo.

« Avoue. »

« Non. »

« Avoue, je te dis. »

Il se tourna vers elle et lui tira la langue.

« Ce que tu peux être enfantin quand tu t'y mets, pire que moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un mouvement exaspéré.

Mais il ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de comprendre, ses pensées allant à une allure démente dans sa tête, entrant en collision les unes avec les autres. Oui, il était peut-être bien amoureux de Heero, mais il ne l'avoua pas tout de suite.

« Et puis d'abord, même si c'était le cas, je vois pas où serait le problème, » dit-il sans pour autant la regarder, fixant le canapé en face de lui sur lequel Heero s'était assis.

« Mais Duo, tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est une relation qui te fera souffrir ? »

Il fronça les sourcils tout en tournant son regard vers elle.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que ce type, c'est sûr qu'il te comprendra plus qu'un autre de ces crétins qui t'ont rejeté, mais pense qu'en étant lui aussi malade, il risque de mourir à tout moment. »

« À tout moment, tu exagères. Ça fait trois ans que j'ai ce virus et je suis toujours là. »

« Mais tu es fort, toi. Lui, tu ne le connais pas. Qui sait quelle réaction il pourrait avoir. Qui te dit qu'au lieu de rentrer chez lui, il n'est pas allé se reprendre une douche froide dans une ruelle ? »

Duo ne trouva rien à répondre à cette question et baissa les yeux. Hilde avait raison, mais il était un peu tard pour remédier à la situation. La seule solution était de s'éloigner, de ne plus le revoir, de le laisser se débrouiller avec ses problèmes. Oui, il allait faire ça, même s'il allait un peu souffrir de cette perte, la souffrance serait moins grande que s'il s'attachait plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

« Tu devrais aller le retrouver, » dit doucement Hilde.

Duo releva la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas les contradictions qu'exprimait son amie.

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je coupe les ponts, je comprends plus rien. »

« Mais je vois bien qu'il est trop tard, ton regard a pris une telle expression de tristesse à ce que je t'ai dit que je vois bien que tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Alors je te dis d'aller le retrouver et de l'empêcher de se reprendre une douche froide dans une ruelle. »

Duo sourit et se leva, cherchant le morceau de papier sur lequel Heero avait écrit son numéro de téléphone. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il s'empara du combiné et composa le numéro. Une première sonnerie retentit, suivie d'une deuxième puis d'une troisième. À la quatrième, le répondeur s'enclencha.

« Vous êtes bien chez Heero Yuy, je ne suis pas libre pour l'instant alors laissez-moi un message. »

Duo raccrocha d'un air étonné. Il se tourna vers Hilde qui l'observait depuis le départ et dit, d'une voix quelque peu inquiète :

« Il devrait être chez lui, pourquoi il répond pas ? »

Duo recomposa le numéro, mais encore une fois, il tomba sur le répondeur. Cette fois-ci, il laissa un message, pensant que Heero ne voulait pas répondre à n'importe qui.

« Salut Heero, euh, ben c'est Duo. Je sais qu'on s'est vu il y a pas longtemps, mais je voulais savoir comment tu allais. Tu n'es pas là ? Bon, ben tu sais où me joindre, rappelle-moi. »

Il reposa le téléphone sur la table basse et se mit à faire les cent pas sous le regard interloqué de Hilde. Très peu de temps après, il s'exclama, les yeux toujours rivés sur le combiné :

« Pourquoi il rappelle pas, hein ? Il a eu le temps de l'écouter dix fois ce message. Pourquoi il rappelle pas ? »

« Mais ça fait à peine deux minutes que tu as téléphoné, laisse-lui le temps. Il est peut-être sorti faire une course… »

Mais Duo n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce qu'elle lui disait et se jeta sur le téléphone pour recomposer le numéro. Encore une fois, ce fut la voix enregistrée de Heero qui lui répondit.

« C'est encore moi. Écoute, si dans une demie heure tu ne m'as pas rappelé, je débarque chez toi, c'est compris ? Ciao. »

Il prit ensuite place sur le canapé et fixa un petit réveil placé sur la table basse en face de lui. Le pointant, il dit, prenant Hilde à témoin :

« Tu vois, il est 18h37, à 19h07, s'il n'a pas rappelé, je m'en vais. »

Et il attendit, les yeux fixés sur le petit réveil à côté duquel siégeait le téléphone qui s'obstinait à ne pas sonner. Les minutes défilaient lentement, plus lentement qu'à leur habitude, lui sembla Duo. Il trouvait incroyable que le temps prenne tout son temps lorsqu'on était en attente de quelque chose et comme il semblait courir à toute vitesse dans les moments que l'on aurait aimé rendre éternels.

L'heure fatidique arriva sans que la sonnerie du téléphone ne se soit fait entendre. Duo alla donc chercher l'annuaire et chercha le nom de Yuy, ce qu'il trouva sans grande difficulté vu qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Il prit l'adresse en note et, enfilant son manteau, il adressa une dernière parole à Hilde.

« Je reviens le plus vite possible. Tu peux rester si tu veux. »

Et il sortit, ne laissant pas place à la réplique pour la jeune fille qui décida de rentrer chez elle.

Il marchait rapidement, n'ayant vraiment pas l'esprit tranquille, pris d'une angoisse qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Heero n'habitait pas trop loin, mais ce n'était quand même pas la porte à côté. Il traversait les rues, pestant contre les feux rouges, en grillant certains et s'attirant ainsi les foudres de certains automobilistes obligés de freiner brusquement parfois.

Arrivé dans la rue de Heero, il regardait les numéros défiler rapidement à côté de lui. Il ne marchait plus à présent, il courrait. Il se trouva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement de Heero et, constatant qu'elle était déverrouillée, il décida d'entrer, prêt à présenter des excuses si son mauvais pressentiment n'était, en fin de compte, pas fondé.

Mais cette idée le quitta dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, trouvant Heero dans un coin de la pièce, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux dans le vide, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Heero ? » appela doucement Duo, sentant son cœur se serrer à cette vision.

Mais le jeune homme ne répondit pas, ne semblant même pas avoir remarqué la présence du jeune homme. Duo s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. À ce contact, Heero releva la tête et, plongeant son regard dans celui de Duo, il dit, dans un sanglot :

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

Et il éclata en sanglot. Duo, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le fit se relever et l'emporta avec lui à l'extérieur, attrapant au passage le manteau du jeune homme.

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Pardon pour le OOC de Heero qui m'a sauté aux yeux en relisant ce chapitre, mais c'est comme ça, j'y peux rien. Ensuite, je ne m'excuse pas pour le retard, j'ai décidé de ne plus m'excuser pour le retard parce que je considère à partir de maintenant que ce n'est plus de ma faute si les chapitres sont longs à sortir, mais à cause de mes nombreux blocages psychologiques. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour le chapitre précédent. À plus.

-Ephemeris-


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

_Chapitre 4_

Heero ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui depuis longtemps et ne vit pas Duo entrer dans son appartement et l'emmener à l'extérieur. Duo s'inquiétait grandement du silence dans lequel s'obstinait à rester le jeune homme, n'arrivant pas à le faire sortir de sa transe. Mais il ne cessait de l'appeler, de lui parler, pensant que son inconscient l'entendait tout de même, lui faisant savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Duo, Heero n'avait toujours pas parlé et ressemblait à un enfant perdu qu'on emporte loin, très loin. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et le coucha sur son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et son manteau avant de le faire glisser sous les draps et de le couvrir d'une couverture chaude.

Duo resta un instant à côté de lui, mais quand il voulut se retirer, la main de Heero lui agrippa le bras, le retenant comme s'il ne voulait pas rester seul. Duo hésita une seconde, mais finit par s'allonger quand même à ses côtés et il laissa le jeune homme se serrer contre lui. Les tremblements cessèrent après quelques minutes et la respiration de Heero se fit plus régulière. Il s'était endormi.

Duo se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de ce contact. Il ne connaissait Heero que depuis très peu de temps et il n'arrivait pas encore à bien le cerner, chose qu'il arrivait à faire plutôt facilement d'ordinaire avec les gens. Mais Heero n'était en rien facile d'accès et Duo ne comprenait pas encore. Mais la fatigue accumulée de la journée le rattrapa et il s'endormit dans la chaleur des draps et du corps de Heero tout contre lui.

Duo se réveilla dans la même position qu'au moment où il avait sombré dans le sommeil, Heero toujours dans ses bras. Il n'osait pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller son invité qui dormait si bien, mais une faim terrible lui déchirait l'estomac. Que faire dans une telle situation ? Duo décida d'attendre un peu, dans l'espoir de voir Heero se réveiller de lui-même, mais il fut vite désillusionné, le jeune homme ne bougeant pas d'un poil. Son ventre finit donc par l'emporter sur sa résolution et Duo se dégagea le plus doucement possible de l'étreinte dans laquelle il était.

Par chance, Heero ne se réveilla pas. Duo sortit donc de la chambre en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il alla directement dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, cherchant la bouteille de lait d'un regard avide. L'attrapant d'un geste habile, il se jeta presque sur l'un des placards et en sortit une boîte de céréales dont il versa le contenu dans un bol avant d'y ajouter le lait qu'il venait de sortir.

Duo s'installa alors sur une chaise et contenta son estomac qui criait de plus en plus fort à la vue du futur petit déjeuner. Regardant par la fenêtre, il remarqua que la pluie avait cessé et que le soleil passait à travers les quelques nuages récalcitrants qui tachaient le ciel. Cette petite fenêtre dans sa cuisine était quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup car il pouvait, par ce moyen, voir l'humeur du ciel tous les matins.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé son petit déjeuner, il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et, se rendant compte de l'heure, alla prendre des vêtements tout doucement dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Une fois vêtu, il mit ses chaussures et enfila son manteau avant de sortir de l'appartement.

---

Ce fut un courant d'air froid venu frôler le corps de Heero qui réveilla ce dernier, la couverture ayant glissé de son corps, le laissant à découvert. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il se rendit compte que ce qui avait été près de lui toute la nuit durant n'y était plus. Heero se redressa soudainement pour se rassurer, mais il ne trouva qu'une place vide à ses côtés.

Le souvenir d'une crise d'angoisse revint à l'esprit de Heero et le visage de Duo lui apparut. Persuadé que la présence qu'il avait trouvé si réconfortante dans son sommeil était celle du jeune homme, il regarda la porte de la chambre qui était fermée et appela :

« Duo ? »

Mais il n'eut pas de réponse. Le jeune homme devait être sorti. Heero sentit tout d'un coup un manque et se recoucha en boule, s'emmitouflant dans les draps et attendant le retour de son hôte.

Il resta dans cette position pendant une bonne demie heure avant d'entendre le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre et que l'on referme. Heero se releva de nouveau et sortit du lit. Une douleur à la tête l'assaillit, mais il fit tout son possible pour l'ignorer et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

À peine fut-il hors de la chambre et que ses pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, que quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre, mais ce n'était pas la personne à qui Heero s'attendait. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du couloir alors que la personne lui adressa la parole.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Hilde, je suis une amie de Duo. »

Heero observa la jeune fille des pieds à la tête, pas rassuré du tout. Que faisait cette fille dans l'appartement de Duo et pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Trop assommé pour penser de façon cohérente, il contourna la jeune fille et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon. Il espérait avoir été clair avec l'intruse, mais le message n'était sans doute pas passé puisqu'elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

« Ça va mieux ? » répéta-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas plus de réponse que la fois précédente.

Au début, Heero tenta de l'ignorer, se concentrant sur son mal de tête, mais il se rendit rapidement compte que cette Hilde ne se fatiguait pas à le fixer ainsi. Cette attitude finit par l'exaspérer et il sentit son sang-froid habituel le quitter peu à peu.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'est vraiment irritant. »

Et elle se mit à rire, ce qui énerva encore plus Heero qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en la foudroyant du regard.

« C'est juste que je trouve que Duo y va un peu fort. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Eh bien, tu sors de sa chambre… »

« Oui, et alors ? »

Hilde rit de plus belle face à la naïveté de Heero. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Duo apparut dans l'appartement. Heero se leva instantanément, profitant du mouvement pour s'éloigner de la jeune fille. Duo, lui, se rendant compte de la situation, ne put réprimer un sourire.

« Bonjour Heero, bien dormi ? »

« Très bien merci, c'est le réveil que je n'ai pas apprécié. »

« Oh… »

Duo baissa la tête, un peu honteux avant de continuer.

« Pardon, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas te réveiller. »

« Je le savais. »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la jeune fille qui semblait être sûre d'elle-même.

« Quoi ? » demanda Duo.

Hilde s'approcha de son ami et, le fixant droit dans les yeux, elle s'exclama :

« Je savais que vous aviez couché ensemble ! Tu es vraiment pas sérieux. Je comprends que tu te sentes seul à cause de cette putain de maladie et que lui aussi, mais c'est pas une raison pour plonger là-dedans. C'est malsain. Vas-tu arrêter un jour de courir après les ennuis ? »

« Hilde, on n'a pas couché ensemble. C'est vrai qu'on a dormi dans le même lit, mais c'est tout, alors arrête de te faire des films. Et en plus, tu le mets mal à l'aise. »

Heero n'osait plus bouger et ne disait plus rien. Le fait que cette jeune fille ait cru que lui et Duo entretenaient une relation plus poussée que de l'amitié lui fit un choc car il se rendit compte qu'une telle relation ne serait peut-être pas désagréable. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, le sida affectait-il également les capacités intellectuelles ?

Duo s'approcha de lui et le fit prendre place dans le canapé où il était assis un instant plus tôt.

« Est-ce que tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

Heero acquiesça, sentant une petite protestation venir de son ventre. Duo, avec un sourire, se dirigea vers la cuisine et sortit un bol.

« Je n'ai pas grand chose, je peux seulement te proposer des céréales. Ça te va ? »

Hilde sourit et demanda à Duo, sans lâcher Heero du regard :

« Quoi, tu vas te promener le matin alors que tu as un invité et ce n'est pas pour faire des courses ? Étrange. »

Duo se fâcha et, sortant de la cuisine :

« Hilde, ne recommence pas avec ça. »

La jeune fille leva les mains en signe d'innocence et se contenta de sourire à son ami. Ce dernier retourna dans la cuisine et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec le petit déjeuner de Heero qui se mit à manger dès que le bol fut entre ses mains. Duo et Hilde le regardèrent manger en souriant.

« On dirait que ça va mieux, » dit Duo, enchanté.

Heero acquiesça et continua de manger.

« Alors, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Heero plongea son regard dans celui de Duo, semblant supplier le jeune homme de quelque chose que l'autre ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Heero lui avait demandé son aide, mais dès qu'il était reparti chez lui, tout semblait avoir basculé dans la noirceur. Duo voulait vraiment aider Heero, il le voulait plus que tout, mais ne savait pas comment il pouvait lui faire éviter une déprime qui pourrait le pousser à un acte désespéré. Sans plus réfléchir, il exprima une idée qu'il venait d'avoir.

« Si tu veux, tu peux venir vivre ici. Ça te sortira de ton milieu qui doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. »

Heero n'en revenait pas. Il voyait une porte s'ouvrir derrière laquelle, il en était persuadé, il pourrait trouver un semblant de bonheur. Il était à cet instant le plus heureux des hommes, mais il n'en montra rien, se contentant de dire :

« Je veux bien. »

Duo sourit à cette réponse, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Hilde qui voyait mal cette amitié naissante. Elle n'avait que trop bien vu ce que cette atroce maladie avait fait à son ami pour avoir peur qu'une amitié basée sur elle puisse tenir la route sans en faire souffrir les deux principaux intéressés. Mais elle ne dit rien, préférant attendre d'être seule avec Duo pour lui dire comment elle voyait les choses.

« Veux-tu qu'on aille chercher tes affaires à ton appartement ? » demanda Duo.

Heero baissa la tête et se sentit mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas regarder son hôte, mais arriva quand même à articuler une réponse.

« Je… je ne veux pas y retourner… »

Duo posa alors une main sur son épaule et le gratifia un sourire avant de lui dire qu'il irait avec Hilde pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Heero en fut soulagé et prépara une petite liste des choses qu'il voulait que Duo lui prenne. Lorsque ce dernier fut prêt à partir avec Hilde, il expliqua rapidement à Heero où étaient les choses essentielles et lui fit faire un petit tour rapide.

« Ne te gêne pas pour te servir, tu es chez toi maintenant. »

Et il sortit suivi de Hilde. Une fois dans la rue, la jeune fille se vida le cœur.

« Je sens très mal cette histoire. Tu vas encore souffrir, c'est sûr. »

« Tu es bien pessimiste. Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ça va forcément mal tourner ? »

« Duo, tu essaies de développer cette relation avec ce mec qui est bâtie sur la mort. »

« Mais peu importe avec qui j'ai une relation, la mort plane toujours au-dessus de nos tête puisque je suis condamné. Notre relation à nous deux aussi est menacée par la mort. »

« Peut-être mais je ne risque pas d'être emportée à chaque instant par la mort. Tu ne souffriras sans doute jamais de m'avoir perdue tandis qu'avec lui… Ce n'est plus l'autre qui risque de souffrir à cause du sida, toi aussi tu cours ce risque. »

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, comprenant ce que son amie essayait de lui faire voir. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'il risquait encore une fois de souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Il a besoin de moi. Il n'a personne d'autre que moi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner et rien ne nous dit que c'est lui qui va mourir le premier. »

« Duo… »

« Et tu sais, personne n'est à l'abris d'un fou au volant d'une voiture. »

Et il se mit à rire doucement, comme pour la rassurer. Se rappelant soudainement de la sortie matinale de son ami, Hilde demanda à Duo, d'un air moqueur :

« Alors, comment allait-elle ce matin ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille avec ça. Tu te moques assez de moi comme ça, c'est pas la peine d'en rajouter avec cette histoire. Ne m'en parle plus s'il te plaît. »

La discussion s'arrêta là, Hilde ne voulant pas fâcher son ami et ce dernier n'ayant plus goût à la conversation.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Heero. Rien n'avait bougé et ce fut facile pour Duo de trouver tout ce que Heero lui avait demandé. Avec l'aide de Hilde, ils prirent des vêtements dans l'armoire et les tiroirs de la chambre à coucher qu'ils mirent dans un sac en plastique avec quelques effets indiqués par Heero tels une petite boîte à bijoux et un album contenant des coupures de journaux sans oublier son ordinateur portable auquel il semblait tenir énormément.

Une fois toutes ces choses rassemblées, Duo et Hilde sortirent de l'appartement, refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils allaient s'en aller lorsqu'ils virent le voisin de pallier de Heero sortir et leur adresser la parole.

« Tiens, des visiteurs à ce rat d'intérieur ! »

Duo s'arrêta à ces paroles et interrogea l'homme sur la signification de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Disons seulement que je suis étonné de voir que cet anti-social ait des amis. Il ne sort jamais, ne parle à personne. Ça m'étonne, c'est tout. »

Et il rentra chez lui sans un mot de plus. Duo resta paralysé un instant avant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et d'entraîner Hilde à sa suite. Une fois dans la rue, il s'arrêta en plein milieu du trottoir et lui dit, la fixant dans les yeux :

« Il n'est pas question qu'il continue d'avoir une vie comme il a eu jusqu'à présent, je refuse. À partir de maintenant, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il ait tout ce qu'il désire dans la limite du possible et qu'il soit heureux. Qu'il soit heureux, bon sang ! »

A suivre…

Note de l'auteur : Et oui, je suis toujours là ! Je suis certaine que certains d'entre vous deviez se poser la question face au temps qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ce chapitre, mais il est bien là, juste pour vous. L'histoire avance tranquillement, il faut bien installer les choses. Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que l'attente en aura valu la peine. Merci pour vos reviews et à la prochaine.

-Ephemeris-


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

* * *

_Chapitre 5

* * *

_

Lorsque Duo entra dans l'appartement, il fit un tel raffut que Heero en fut effrayé. Il semblait au jeune homme que son hôte, et maintenant nouveau colocataire, était de belle humeur avant de sortir. Qu'était-il donc arrivé entre temps pour le rendre de si méchante humeur ? Sans donner d'explications, Duo lui donna calmement le sac dans lequel il avait transporté ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans dire un mot.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Heero se rendit compte que Hilde était également revenue et qu'elle ne semblait pas surprise face à la réaction de Duo. Elle regardait vers l'endroit où avait disparu son ami sans faire attention au jeune homme. Heero s'en rendit compte et ramena la jeune fille à la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Hilde lui lança un regard plutôt désappointé que Heero ne comprit pas. Pourquoi cette fille avait l'air de lui en vouloir profondément ? C'était une question qu'il allait devoir investiguer. Même si elle n'était en rien encline à coopérer avec lui, Hilde répondit tout de même à la question de Heero et ce, le plus honnêtement du monde.

« En sortant de ton appartement, on a croisé ton voisin et ce qu'il nous a dit n'a pas plu à Duo. »

« Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Hilde soupira et, retournant son regard vers la porte close de la chambre de Duo, elle reprit, doucement.

« Disons seulement que ça lui a rappelé ce que lui aussi a vécu. »

Elle reposa son regard sur Heero.

« Tu as de la chance tu sais. Si Duo Maxwell veut ton bien, tu n'as pas grand chose à craindre, crois-moi. »

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement sans un mot de plus, laissant Heero dans la confusion. Il se retrouva donc seul dans cet appartement dans lequel il ne se sentait pas encore chez lui sans savoir quoi faire. Devait-il aller voir Duo ou bien laisser le jeune homme seul pour lui permettre de se recueillir ?

Son premier choix fut de le laisser tranquille, mais une petite voix lui murmurait d'aller quand même le voir, histoire d'être sûr que tout allait bien. Il se décida à se lever et alla frapper doucement à la porte. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas de réponse. Il renonça alors et s'en retourna dans le salon.

Heero se souvint alors de sa précédente visite à Duo, lorsque celui-ci lui avait fait un chocolat chaud. Cette attention l'avait touché, vraiment touché et il voulait rendre ce petit plaisir qu'il lui avait si gentiment offert. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et fit chauffer du lait qu'il trouva dans le frigo. Une fois la boisson prête, il retourna vers la porte de la chambre et, frappant une nouvelle fois, il dit :

« Duo, je t'ai fait un chocolat chaud. Je le laisse à côté de la porte. »

Et il posa la tasse par terre, du côté de l'ouverture de la porte, et retourna sur ses pas jusqu'au salon. Voyant le sac que Duo lui avait apporté, il l'ouvrit et un semblant de sourire s'afficha sur son visage à la vue de son ordinateur portable qu'il prit et qu'il alluma à l'instant. Il avait à peine commencé à pianoter sur le clavier qu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Sans même se retourner, il savait qu'il s'agissait de Duo, mais il ne tenta pas de regarder, attendant seulement que le jeune homme vienne le rejoindre.

Il ne fallut pas plus à Duo qu'une vingtaine de secondes pour arriver dans le salon, la tasse de chocolat chaud que Heero lui avait préparé à la main. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face de Heero et, sans rien dire, se contenta de le regarder travailler sur son ordinateur. Après un moment d'observation et de cliquetis, Duo finit par dire, prenant une première gorgée du chocolat :

« Es-tu content d'être là ? »

Heero, sans quitter l'écran des yeux, acquiesça.

« Je suis content aussi que tu sois là. »

Ces paroles de Duo firent lever les yeux à Heero qui plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur. Une douceur que personne ne lui avait jamais témoignée transparaissait dans ses yeux, comme un trop plein d'amour à donner. Ils restèrent un instant ainsi avant que Heero ne brise le contact et reporte son attention à son écran. Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée.

* * *

---

Heero regardait Duo et Duo regardait Heero. Chacun avait les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, mais aucun des deux jeunes hommes me parlaient. Duo, malgré sa tendance naturelle à faire sortir les mots de sa bouche, s'imposait le silence pour laisser à son interlocuteur la possibilité d'aborder le sujet qui les intéressait et cela, sans le brusquer.

Mais Heero, qui avait de gros problèmes de communication et qui ne disait jamais rien, n'ayant de toute façon personne à qui parler, ne desserrait pas les dents. Pourtant, il avait tant de choses à dire, tant de questions à poser, tant de sentiments à exprimer qu'il n'attendait qu'une parole de Duo pour déclencher une quelconque déclaration de sa part.

La situation était donc telle que chacun des deux garçons attendaient que l'autre prononce le premier mot. Duo se rendit compte de cela lorsqu'il crut voir dans les yeux de Heero une supplique muette. Même s'il ne fut pas sûr de ce que ses yeux voulaient dire, Duo ne put s'empêcher de parler.

« Parle mon vieux, je supporte pas le silence ! Parle de ce que tu veux, mais parle ! »

Heero se mit à rire, se rendant finalement compte de l'absurdité de la situation. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche pour parler, mais il ne sut tout d'un coup pas quoi dire, l'intervention de Duo l'ayant fait dévié de ses pensées.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

Duo sourit à son tour avant de répondre.

« Comment te sens-tu en ce moment ? »

« Je me sens... bien. En fait, j'oublie presque que je suis malade par moment. C'est quelque chose d'absolument atroce et j'ai tendance à l'oublier, comme si ça n'existait pas vraiment. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ça me fait mal. »

« Comment as-tu attrapé ça ? »

Heero se renfrogna au souvenir de cet homme qu'il détestait tant à cet instant précis, mais il répondit tout de même.

« Un collègue de travail qui a voulu me faire essayer une substance illicite. Le problème, c'est qu'il m'avait fait boire avant et que je n'ai pas bien réalisé ce qu'il me faisait et qu'il le faisait avec du matériel qui me m'était pas exclusivement réservé. »

Sa langue s'était complètement déliée et il parlait comme si cela avait toujours été naturel chez lui. Il était maintenant tellement en confiance qu'il posa même une question.

« Et toi, comment ça t'est arrivé ? »

« Ben moi, c'est aussi à cause de l'alcool si on peut dire. En fait, j'ai eu une période de grande débauche où je sortais beaucoup dans les bars et les boîtes de nuit. C'est à cette époque d'ailleurs que j'ai rencontré Hilde. Mais bon, disons seulement que je me mettais dans un état pitoyable à chaque fois et que je ne faisais vraiment pas attention à la personne chez qui j'allais terminer la nuit, homme ou femme. »

À cette précision, Heero ouvrit de grands yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Duo, lui, ne remarqua pas le changement d'expression de Heero et continua ses explications.

« Et cette nuit-là, je suis tombé sur un mec qui avait le sida et qui n'en a rien dit. Remarque, il ne le savait peut-être même pas, mais résultat, il me l'a refilé. »

Duo baissa les yeux et dans un sourire forcé, il continua :

« Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les filles, c'est que la peur de tomber enceinte les pousse à penser aux préservatifs, mais les hommes... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, furieux qu'il était envers sa propre personne de ne pas voir pensé à ce petit détail qui aurait pu lui sauver la vie. Heero, lui, le regardait d'un air choqué. Cette révélation de la part de Duo avait fait resurgir les pensées déplacées qui avaient déjà assailli l'esprit de Heero, suite à l'allusion qu'avait fait Hilde le matin même.

Mais cette réaction surprenait beaucoup Heero. Jamais, à son souvenir, il n'avait eu des tendances homosexuelles. En fait, il n'avait même jamais eu de tendances sexuelles envers qui que ce soit. Il était vrai qu'il avait expérimenté la chose deux ou trois fois avec des jeunes filles dans son adolescence, mais il n'y avait pas donné plus d'importance que cela, étant, de toute façon, entièrement pris par son travail.

« Heero ? »

L'interpellé sembla revenir de l'endroit où il s'était perdu, replongeant cette fois un regard empreint d'un certain malaise dans les yeux de son vis à vis. Duo remarqua ce changement et n'osa plus rien dire, persuadé que ses propos en étaient la cause et ne voulant pas envenimer les choses. Apparemment, Heero avait mal pris la déclaration de Duo, mais ce dernier ne savait pas quoi. Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour dire ce qui avait pu le choquer.

« Oublie ce que j'ai dit, d'accord, » tenta-t-il pour ramener la situation à un point neutre.

« Oublier quoi exactement ? » demanda Heero, ne sachant pas de quoi lui parlait le jeune homme.

Duo resta paralysé pendant une seconde.

« Ben, je sais pas... oublie ce que je viens de te dire qui t'a mis dans un tel état de choc. »

Heero laissa apparaître l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage avant de répondre.

« Surtout pas ! Cette information est très importante et je ne veux pas la laisser passer. »

« Mais quelle information ? » s'écria Duo qui mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui se trouvait dans la tête de son interlocuteur qui ne semblait pas très généreux tout d'un coup en ce qui concernait ses pensées.

Heero reprit son sérieux face à ce que pourrait provoquer la révélation que lui demandait Duo.

« Je te le dirais pas. »

Duo s'apprêta à protester, mais une chose que lui avait dite Heero lui revint en tête et le fit sourire.

« Mais, t'es obligé de me le dire, tu te rappelles la promesse que tu m'as fait faire. »

Heero blêmit, il avait complètement oublié ce marché qu'il avait passé avec Duo et qui consistait à dire absolument tout ce que lon pensait et à terminer chaque phrase esquissée. Heero se retrouvait pris à son propre piège. Il regarda Duo qui attendait une réponse, hésita un moment mais finit par tout révéler.

« Disons pour faire simple que le fait de savoir que tu couches avec des hommes n'est pas quelque chose qui me rebute et qui, au contraire, me plaît assez. »

Ce fut au tour de Duo d'être choqué par les propos de Heero. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il se contenta de fixer son interlocuteur avec des yeux ronds. Ce dernier, après ce qu'il venait de dire, se sentit d'un coup très mal à l'aise et, ne supportant pas l'expression de Duo, il se leva et regagna la pièce que Duo lui avait indiquée comme étant sa nouvelle chambre en se maudissant jusqu'à la septième génération.

Heero venait à peine de refermer la porte derrière lui qu'elle se rouvrit et laissa apparaître Duo qui semblait très perturbé. Ce dernier, une fois dans la chambre, claqua la porte violemment derrière lui et fixa Heero d'un air très contrarié.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend e réagir comme ça ? Tu peux pas me dire un truc comme tu viens de me dire et me laisser en plan après. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? C'est la première fois que j'ai une vraie relation sociale, je sais pas du tout comment m'y prendre. Mais je ne voulais pas dire ce que j'ai dit, c'est toi qui m'a forcé. »

« Alors quoi, tu vas me dire que tu regrettes ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant, que tu le pensais pas ? »

« Oui je regrette de l'avoir dit, mais on avait passé un accord et j'ai respecté cet accord. C'est vrai que j'aurais préféré ne rien dire, mais je n'en pense pas moins. »

Heero n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Duo lui coupa la parole en obstruant l'ouverture par où passaient les mots par sa propre bouche, enserrant le cou de Heero de ses deux bras. Heero, pris par surprise, se laissa faire une seconde ou deux avant de se dégager violemment de l'étreinte dont il était prisonnier.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Mon problème c'est que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je pense qu'à toi et que j'en suis à un point où mon contrôle m'abandonne. »

Heero observa Duo des pieds à la tête.

« Ben alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prends-moi... »

Duo hésita un instant, se demandant si ce n'était pas de la provocation de la part du jeune homme, mais il se dit que si Heero ne voulait pas, il l'arrêterait. Il s'avança alors de nouveau vers lui et reprit possession des lèvres de Heero qui se firent plus accueillantes que la première fois.

Duo se pressa sur le corps de Heero jusqu'à le faire reculer jusqu'au mur et ainsi, sentit ses formes gracieuses contre lui. Il passa ses mains sur son torse et les fit descendre pour les faire glisser sous le t-shirt et ainsi le lui enlever. Heero se laissa faire, découvrant ainsi la sensation de se faire déshabiller par un homme, chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Après un certain temps, il prit lui-même des initiatives au plus grand plaisir de Duo.

Ce fut lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Duo l'entraînait vers le lit qu'une certaine peur le prit au ventre. Il se laissa tout de même faire, mais il n'était plus si sûr de sa détermination que ça. Duo sentit sans doute une crispation de la part de Heero car, sans vraiment arrêter le mouvement dans lequel il s'était lancé, il interrogea Heero du regard. Mais Heero ne l'arrêta pas et, au contraire, le pressa silencieusement de continuer.

Lorsqu'ils retombèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, le souffle court, rejetant les draps tant la chaleur de leur corps leur était insupportable, ils n'échangèrent pas une parole, se contentant de fixer le plafond, chacun de leur côté. Ce fut Duo qui rompit le silence, incapable de contenir les mots dans sa bouche.

« Tu ne regrettes pas ? » demanda-t-il en lançant un coup d'oeil à Heero.

Ce dernier, sans même dévier son regard du plafond, répondit sur un ton sans émotion :

« De toute façon, on est mort. »

Duo sentit un énorme poids peser sur son estomac à l'entente de ces paroles. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva tranquillement et sortit de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Mais cette précaution n'empêcha pas Heero d'entendre les sanglots du jeune homme qui alla s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voici enfin la suite. Je sais que ça a pris du temps, mais elle est là alors je ne veux rien entendre. Bon, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas jojo, mais j'ai jamais dis que ça allait l'être. En tout cas, merci de continuer de me lire et de m'encourager, j'ai une vie un peu folle en ce moment et je sais plus toujours où j'en suis. Donc merci de votre patience et à bientôt.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

* * *

_Chapitre 6

* * *

_

Dès qu'il vient au monde, l'être humain est poussé par son entourage à faire l'expérience de ce qu'il y a autour de lui. C'est ainsi qu'il apprend. Une fois adulte, il garde ce réflexe d'expérimenter ce qu'il ne connaît pas, mais pour quoi faire ?

La vie n'était-elle pas plus simple pour un homme si rien ne venait interférer avec ce qui était déjà établi ? Toutes ces expériences que la majorité des hommes prône ne font que faire sombrer la vie d'un homme organisé dans le noir. Ainsi, à cause d'un idiot qui l'avait convaincu de faire une expérience, Heero s'était mis à prendre de la drogue et à coucher avec des hommes.

Il trouvait la situation absolument aberrante. Allongé sur son lit, nu, il tournait l'expérience qu'il venait de faire dans tous les sens dans sa tête.

« C'était étrange, » pensait-il. « J'avais extrêmement chaud tout en étant parcouru de frissons. Je tremble encore de la tête aux pieds et j'ai du mal à respirer. Mais pourtant, je me sens affreusement bien ! »

Heero ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. la seule fois où il s'était senti aussi désemparé avait été lorsque son médecin lui avait appris qu'il était atteint du sida et encore, il trouvait cela incomparable au fait d'avoir couché avec Duo.

_« Tu ne regrettes pas ? »_

_« De toute façon, on est mort. »_

Mais pourquoi lui avait-il répondu ça alors qu'il était si facile de répondre un simple non ou de lui faire un petit sourire. Mais Heero ne l'avait même pas regardé et avait laisser ces sombres mots sortir de sa bouche. A présent, il devait endurer les pleurs étouffés de Duo qui lui parvenaient à travers le mur.

Heero eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là et ce, même si les pleurs de Duo cessèrent. Il dormit d'un sommeil agité, semé de rêves étranges et se réveilla le lendemain matin plus fatigué que la veille. Avec une nuit pareille, il aurait bien dormi toute la journée, mais des bruits provenant de la chambre de Duo le tirèrent de son sommeil vers les dix heures.

Heero se débattit dans les draps pour pouvoir s'extraire du lit et, après voir enfilé un pantalon, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, il vit Duo prêt à sortir refermer la porte de sa chambre et se diriger vers l'entrée, ayant lancé un froid regard à Heero en passant.

Surpris par ce regard, Heero n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Duo était déjà sorti. Après avoir totalement repris ses esprits, il alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un petit déjeuner. Il mangea doucement, surveillant l'heure, attendant impatiemment le retour de Duo pour qu'il puisse lui parler.

Mais le temps passait et Duo ne revenait pas. Heero, une fois douché et habillé de propre, s'installa dans le salon face à la porte d'entrée. Il était deux heures. Ce ne fut que vers six heures que des pas se firent entendre de l'extérieur. Heero sentit son estomac se contracter et il retint sa respiration lorsque la poignée se mit à tourner. Il crut qu'il allait se trouver mal lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de Hilde au lieu de celui de Duo.

« Ah, c'est toi ! »

La jeune fille le fixa un moment, surprise par une telle exclamation.

« Qui voudrais-tu que ce soit ? » demanda-t-elle, vexée.

« J'attendais Duo. »

Hilde fronça les sourcils.

« Il est pas là ? »

« Ben non. Je ne l'attendrais pas s'il était là. »

« Ça fait longtemps qu'il est parti ? »

« Il est parti vers dix heures ce matin. »

La jeune fille jeta un regard à sa montre et, sans même saluer Heero, elle retourna sur ses pas, un air inquiet imprimé sur le visage. Heero ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui venait de se passer, mais il resta à sa place, se disant que Duo finirait bien par rentrer chez lui.

Et ce fut le cas à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Heero vit Duo entrer dans l'appartement, tiré par Hilde qui le pressait à l'intérieur.

« Ça devient une obsession cette histoire. C'est très mauvais pour toi, » s'écria Hilde en le poussant dans un fauteuil à proximité de Heero.

« T'es pas ma mère Hilde, et je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Pas si c'est mauvais pour ta santé mentale. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Duo se calma. Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée. Hilde, comprenant qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre les deux et qu'une discussion s'imposait et que, visiblement, elle gênait, annonça qu'elle devait partir, accompagnant du geste ses paroles. Heero et Duo se retrouvèrent alors seuls. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? »

« Depuis que tu es parti sans rien dire ce matin. Il faut que je te parle. »

« Si c'est pour me dire un truc comme tu m'as dit hier soir, c'est pas la peine. »

Duo fit un geste pour se relever, mais Heero l'en empêcha, le retenant par le bras.

« Écoute, pardon pour ça, ce n'était pas du tout dans mon intention de te dire ça. »

« Mais tu l'as dit, il y a forcément un fond de vérité là-dedans. Moi, je me livre entièrement à toi et toi, tu m'envoies sur les roses ! »

« Tu as mal compris ce que j'ai dit. je ne voulais pas dire que ça n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'on allait mourir, je voulais dire que puisque on allait mourir, ça n'avait pas d'importance que j'aie des regrets ou pas par rapport à ce qui s'était passé... »

Duo le regarda d'un drôle de regard et lui-même se rendit compte que les deux idées qu'il venait d'énoncer voulaient en fait dire la même chose.

« Mais ce qui est important là-dedans c'est que je n'ai aucun regret, aucun. »

Duo le regarda surpris d'une telle déclaration.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire autant de mots à la suite depuis que je te connais... »

« C'est la première fois que je dis autant de mots à la suite depuis que je sais parler... »

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage de Duo, mais il la chassa rapidement, se rappelant qu'il était fâché. Heero ne remarqua pas ce changement sur le visage de Duo, une question le taraudant.

« Comment... comment fais-tu pour te supporter sachant que ta vie est foutue et cela, par ta propre faute ? »

« J'y arrivais très bien jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. »

Duo savait très bien que la question de Heero ne le mettait pas directement en cause, c'était sa propre existence qu'il essayait de cerner. Il aurait été plus juste de demander à Duo comment il faisait pour bien vivre avec ce virus. Mais Duo se plut à maintenir Heero dans un sentiment de culpabilité, histoire de se venger un peu.

« En fait, » reprit Duo, « il faut que tu apprennes à vivre avec ça, ne pas te borner à voir la fin parce que ça, ça tue. La vie nous offre plein de possibilités et cela, même si on a le sida. Pense à hier soir... »

Duo scruta le moindre changement sur le visage de Heero qu'aurait pu provoquer ses paroles et il fut bien surpris d'y apercevoir un petit sourire. Rassuré mais rancunier, il se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre en disant :

« De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu m'es totalement indifférent et je suis froid face à ce qui peut t'arriver... »

Il passa devant la cuisine et s'arrêta soudainement, se retournant vers Heero.

« Au fait, tu as trouvé de quoi manger ce matin ? »

Heero afficha un grand sourire face à ces paroles alors que Duo les maudissait. Ce dernier venait de perdre toute crédibilité et avait prouvé qu'il n'était plus fâché.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis servi, mais je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si j'avais continué à dormir. Tu m'as réveillé. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre ! »

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire. Duo avait craqué, ne supportant pas de bouder, surtout qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison. Heero, lui, l'avait compris et en était extrêmement soulagé. Il avait tellement eu peur de la réaction de Duo qu'il croyait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire entendre raison.

Duo se calma peu à peu, un grand sourire éclairant tout son visage, mais après avoir lancé un regard derrière Heero, ce sourire s'estompa et une ombre passa dans son regard. Une voix derrière lui fit se retourner Heero.

« Maintenant que tu es de meilleure humeur, on a à parler tous les deux. »

C'était Hilde qui était revenue sans que les deux autres ne se rendent compte de sa présence. Mais à ces paroles, Duo reprit instantanément son état d'esprit précédent et répondit sur un ton colérique :

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Et il partit vers sa chambre, poursuivi par Hilde, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et réussit à fermer la porte à clé avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu le rejoindre. Elle frappa à la porte de rage, mais la barrière ne céda pas.

« Tu agis vraiment comme un enfant Duo. Il faudra bien que tu changes de comportement un jour ou l'autre. Ça finira pa te rattraper ! »

Et elle sortit, laissant Heero tout bête en plein milieu de salon, n'ayant rien compris à ce qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. De quoi parlait Hilde ? Et pourquoi Duo ne voulait pas en discuter avec elle ?

Heero attendit quelques minutes, espérant que Duo sortirait de sa chambre après le départ de Hilde, mais la porte resta close. Vu l'heure tardive, il décida de se faire à manger. Peut-être que Duo serait appâté par l'odeur de nourriture. Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine et, comme il l'avait fait le matin même, il se servit et se prépara à manger.

Ce qu'il avait espéré arriva, la silhouette de Duo apparaissant lentement dans la cuisine. Il s'assit timidement à table et, sans un mot, Heero lui servit une portion de pâtes au pesto qu'il venait de faire.

Les deux garçons mangèrent en silence, l'affaire de Hilde ayant été mise de côté. Heero n'osait pas poser des questions à Duo de peur de le blesser ou de le fâcher. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était dêtre avec lui. Être avec lui et essayer d'être heureux...

Après le dîner, Duo fit la vaisselle alors que Heero l'essuyait. Ce dernier trouvait cette situation très drôle, les deux jeune hommes remplissant presque parfaitement le cliché des jeunes mariés qui font la vaisselle ensemble, se regardant amoureusement, les yeux dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon, une fois la vaisselle rangée, un long moment s'écoula sans qu'une parole ne fut échangée. Ce silence les apaisait, assis côte à côte sur le canapé, le regard dans le vague. De temps en temps, Duo lançait des regard en biais à Heero qui les voyait, mais qui faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer. Duo voulait dire quelque chose, mais il n'osait pas et Heero le voyait très bien.

Duo commençait à se tortiller d'impatience, mais il ne disait toujours rien. Heero le savait, mais ne tenta rien pour faciliter la tâche à l'autre, attendant une quelconque déclaration de la part de son ami. Ce dernier s'arrêta de bouger d'un coup et, après avoir poussé un soupir, il dit, sur un ton des plus naturels :

« J'ai envie de toi, là, maintenant. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Duo en était soulagé, mais il eut une certaine crainte par la suite, attendant la réponse de Heero à une telle déclaration. Ce dernier se retourna vers Duo et, se rapprochant de lui, il alla déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, laissant le jeune homme sans voix.

« Tu es sûr que tu veux d'une relation comme ça ? » demanda Duo, incrédule.

« Je suis à toi. »

Cette réponse donna comme une décharge électrique à Duo qui s'accrocha à Heero de toutes ses forces, l'embrassant avec toute la passion qui le submergeait à cet instant. L'autre se laissa faire, préférant laisser Duo mener la danse pour le moment. Il se laissa donc entraîner vers la chambre de Duo et le laissa le posséder une nouvelle fois.

Une nouvelle vie avait commencé pour Heero, il s'en rendait compte. Mais même si cette vie avait maintenant une date d'expiration précoce, il se dit qu'elle serait sans doute plus agréable que celle qu'il avait eu avant, grâce à Duo.

_« Faites que ça dure, je vous en pris... »

* * *

_

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite ! Je ne sais plus si ça fait longtemps que vous l'attendez ou pas, je suis complètement perdue dans le suivi de mes histoires... Mais ce qui compte, c'est que ce chapitre soit sorti et qu'il vous plaise. J'espère donc que c'est le cas et je vous dis à bientôt.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

* * *

_Chapitre 7

* * *

_

La vie n'aurait pas pu être plus douce pour Heero que de la façon dont elle était depuis ces quelques jours. Les premiers jours de vrai bonheur que Duo lui faisait vivre sans arrêt, entre ses regards chaleureux, ses caresses pleines de douceur et leurs ébats amoureux passionnés. Quatre jours merveilleux, sans anicroche, qui ne pouvaient que présager du bien.

Lorsque Heero se réveilla après une nuit agitée, la première chose qu'il vit fut Duo tout habillé, se préparant à partir, visiblement.

"Où vas-tu ?" demanda Heero qui n'était pas enchanté de voir le jeune homme partir.

Il faut dire que tous les jours, Duo sortait sans lui dire exactement où il allait et revenait une heure plus tard, restant très discret sur ces excursions. Duo releva la tête et lui offrit un superbe sourire qui fit plaisir à Heero.

"J'ai une course à faire, je ne serai pas trop long, c'est promis."

"Je n'aime pas que tu partes comme ça tous les matins," ne put s'empêcher de dire Heero qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

"Ne t'en fais pas, c'est la dernière fois," lui répondit Duo.

Puis il s'approcha du jeune homme et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait à lui offrir. Et, lui caressant la joue, il s'éloigna et sortit de la chambre. Heero était heureux, mais il commençait à se poser des questions concernant ces sorties fréquentes. Est-ce que Duo lui cachait quelque chose ?

En fait, il ne savait presque rien de Duo. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques jours à peine et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé d'eux. Finalement, avait-il raison de se livrer ainsi à un étranger ? Mais il avait besoin de Duo, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Une force l'attirait inévitablement vers lui et Heero ne pouvait plus imaginer de vivre sans lui.

N'ayant plus de raison de rester couché, le froid gagnant son corps nu dans le grand lit, Heero se leva et passa rapidement sous la douche avant de s'habiller. Cela devait faire au moins une demie heure que Duo était parti et Heero commençait à se sentir seul.

Il se mit à rire à cette pensée. Lui, Heero Yuy, qui n'avait jamais vraiment pu créer des liens d'amitié avec ses camarades à la petite école, qui n'était sorti qu'avec une fille durant son adolescence et ce, seulement pour une semaine, la jeune fille s'étant lassée de celui qu'elle avait voulu séduire, lui qui vivait seul depuis des années, n'ayant de contact avec personne, lui se sentait maintenant seul.

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que sa rencontre avec Duo l'avait changé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être avec quelqu'un et, le jour où il avait rencontré Duo, cela avait changé. En fait, il n'avait besoin que de Duo. Il se moquait du sort du reste de l'humanité, tant que Duo restait auprès de lui, tout irait bien.

Et tout alla bien quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Duo venait de repasser la porte, faisant un immense sourire à Heero. Le jeune homme enleva son manteau et vint s'asseoir à côté de Heero sur le canapé, lui déposant un baiser sur la joue avant de se blottir contre lui.

"Tu es heureux, Heero ?"

Ce dernier sourit. Oui, il était heureux. Il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait venir entacher son bonheur, que cette situation était définitive.

* * *

Hilde marchait en direction de l'appartement de Duo. Elle savait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, autour de sept heures du soir, il devait être chez lui avec Heero. Elle s'était fait une raison sur le nouvel ami de Duo, même si cela n'avait pas été chose facile au début.

Sachant par quoi Duo était passé avant de trouver cet équilibre que Heero avait presque fait chaviré, elle s'était grandement méfiée du jeune homme, ne sachant pas grand chose de ses intentions. Mais d'avoir vu son ami si heureux et ayant cru voir une grande sincérité dans les yeux de Heero, Hilde s'était dit que peut-être, cette situation n'était pas mauvaise.

Même si Heero pouvait mourir, elle savait que Duo prendrait assez bien soin de lui pour ne pas le perdre bêtement. Hilde savait que Duo voulait avoir le dessus sur cette maladie et qu'il ne permettrait pas qu'elle emporte ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

Cette pensée la fit sourire. Elle arriva à une intersection et s'arrêta au feu rouge, attendant le signal qui lui permettrait d'avancer. Regardant droit devant elle, son regard fut distrait en voyant un homme qui commençait à s'engager dans la rue, jetant un coup d'oeil de chaque côté pour se faufiler entre le passage de deux voitures.

Hilde retint son souffle lorsque le profil de l'homme lui apparut. Elle resta clouée sur place, voyant l'homme se diriger dans la même direction qu'elle allait prendre.

_"Oh non !"_

Elle voulut traverser à son tour, mais fut klaxonnée par une voiture qui avait la priorité et qui avait failli lui rentrer dedans. Elle se recula alors pour laisser passer la voiture et attendit que le feu lui permette de traverser, la mort dans l'âme.

* * *

Heero s'était installé sur le canapé et lisait le journal tranquillement alors que Duo finissait de ranger la vaisselle. Il fut sorti de sa lecture lorsqu'il entendit que l'on frappait à la porte. Il voulut se lever pour aller ouvrir, mais Duo sortit de la cuisine, le retenant à sa place tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Heero.

"Reste tranquille, je m'en occupe."

Il s'éloigna et lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se détourner et d'ouvrir la porte de l'entrée. La personne qu'il vit de l'autre côté lui fit totalement perdre son sourire, le glaçant sur place. Là, devant lui, se tenait un homme un peu plus grand que lui, de grands yeux bleus et des cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules blonds.

"Salut Duo."

Le garçon ne put répondre, complètement tétanisé. Heero, lui, observait la scène sans vraiment comprendre. L'inconnu ne l'avait pas remarqué et reprit tout en entrant dans l'appartement.

"Alors, tu n'embrasses pas un vieil ami ?"

Il arriva au niveau de Duo qui n'avait pas bougé et posa une de ses mains sur sa hanche, ce qui fit réagir Duo qui repoussa cette main.

"Ne me touche pas !"

L'homme eut un petit sourire.

"Allons, ne te fais pas désirer. Tu m'as manqué tu sais."

Il se rapprocha de Duo à une vitesse qui ne permit pas au jeune homme de réagir et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains parcourant le corps de Duo. Des larmes se mirent à courir sur les joues de Duo qui tentait désespérément de se dégager. Heero se leva brusquement, pris d'une rage comme jamais il n'en avait ressenti. Il s'apprêtait à intervenir quand Hilde arriva de l'extérieur, se ruant sur l'homme pour le faire lâcher Duo.

"Lâche-le !"

Pris par surprise, l'homme libéra son prisonnier qui alla se réfugier contre le mur, se recroquevillant au sol. L'homme, furieux, se retourna pour voir celle qui l'avait attrapé. Lorsqu'il vit à qui il avait affaire, il se mit à rire doucement.

"Oh c'est pas vrai ! Hilde ! A ce que je vois, tu es toujours dans l'ombre de Duo..."

"Je te conseille de le laisser tranquille. Duo n'a plus rien à faire avec toi, alors tu dégages et tout de suite !"

L'homme se remit à rire.

"Toujours amoureuse à ce que je vois. Tu es pathétique ma pauvre. Tu espères donc encore qu'il te remarquera et que vous vivrez heureux ?"

"Non, ça fait longtemps que je n'espère plus. Mais je ne veux plus que tu approches Duo, c'est compris !"

C'est à ce moment que Heero se décida d'intervenir, ne supportant pas la vision que lui offrait Duo, recroquevillé contre le mur, les larmes inondant son visage. Heero s'avança jusqu'à faire face à l'homme qui fut surpris, n'ayant pas vu Heero jusque là. Se plantant devant lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il le regarda bien dans les yeux et lui dit :

"Maintenant, tu dégages."

L'autre, quelque peu déstabilisé par ce regard et cette attitude, répliqua tout de même.

"Et si je veux pas ?"

"SI tu ne veux pas, ça ira très mal pour toi."

La fureur et la colère qui passait par ses yeux effraya l'homme en face de lui. Il recula lentement, jetant un dernier regard à Hilde, et sortit d'un pas rapide. La jeune fille était plus que surprise par l'attitude de Heero, mais en fut très heureuse.Ainsi, elle était sûre que Duo serait heureux avec cet homme, même s'il avait le sida.

Dès que l'homme fut parti, Hilde de jeta sur Duo pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ce dernier, complètement apeuré, s'accrocha à elle de toutes ses forces de peur qu'elle ne s'en aille.

"Hilde ! Ne me laisse pas ! Pas avec lui !"

"Ne t'en fais pas Duo, il est parti et ne reviendra plus."

Elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux, le berçant sous les yeux de Heero. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il s'approcha un peu et, malgré une certaine hésitation, se décida à poser la question qui tournait dans sa tête.

"Qui est cet homme ?"

Duo leva les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé et se leva d'un coup, se jetant dans les bras de Heero, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Heero passa ses bras autour de ce corps tremblant, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Mais il voulait une réponse et le fit comprendre d'un regard à Hilde qui les regardait.

"C'est une ancienne connaissance de Duo."

Heero sentit Duo resserrer sa prise.

"Ca j'ai compris, mais encore..."

Hilde ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça sans trop choquer Heero ? Ne trouvant pas de formule adéquate, surtout devant l'empressement de Heero, elle déclara :

"C'est celui qui a transmis le sida à Duo, voilà."

A ces mots, Duo se détacha brusquement de Heero, reculant.

"Je suis sale... je suis malade... je... je vais mourir..."

Portant la main à sa bouche, Duo partit dans la direction de sa chambre, fermant la porte à clé derrière lui. Dans le salon resta Hilde qui se mit à pleurer et Heero qui fut choqué par les dernières paroles de son amant. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Heero vint la rejoindre, bien déterminé à avoir des explications.

"Maintenant on ne joue plus. Tu vas me dire ce qui arrive à Duo. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"

Hilde le regarda à travers un brouillard de larmes qu'elle essuya avant de répondre.

"Ce sont les mêmes paroles... J'ai l'impression de me retrouver des mois en arrière, quand Duo a appris qu'il avait le sida. Il était atterré, comme maintenant."

"Je croyais qu'il avait accepté son sort."

"C'était le cas, mais ce mec ne lui a jamais rien fait de bon."

Heero ne comprenait pas, les explications de la jeune fille ne lui suffisaient pas.

"Je comprends pas, explique-moi..."

"Pourquoi tu me poses ces questions ?" s'énerva-t-elle soudainement. "Tu ne vois pas que ça me fait souffrir autant que Duo ? Laisse ces choses en paix, on ne peut rien y faire."

Heero lui lança un regard haineux.

"C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit ?"

Hilde lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Quoi ?"

"Que tu es amoureuse de Duo depuis longtemps..."

Hilde détourna le regard, donnant ainsi une réponse affirmative à Heero. Celui-ci eut un sourire ironique et poussa un soupir.

"J'en étais sûr, c'est pour ça que tu ne me supportes pas..."

"C'est moi que je ne supporte pas," coupa Hilde, le regard rivé sur le plancher. "Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est frustrant d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne pourra jamais t'aimer. Il a toujours eu une préférence marquée pour les hommes même s'il avait des aventures avec des femmes. La différence, c'était qu'il lui arrivait de revoir certains hommes, mais jamais pour les femmes. Mais même pour une fois, juste pour une fois, j'ai tout fait pour en être, pour faire partie de ces femmes qui ne reverraient jamais plus Duo Maxwell. Le problème c'est qu'il n'a jamais voulu."

"Pourquoi ?"

Hilde retint un sanglot.

"Parce qu'on était ami... et parce qu'il avait cet homme perpétuellement en tête."

Heero prit peur à son tour alors que Hilde continuait.

"Il le désirait plus que tout, s'arrangeait pour se faire remarquer de lui et partait tous les soirs où l'on sortait avec quelqu'un de différent, histoire de le rendre jaloux. Et un jour, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Et voilà où ça l'a mené."

Elle se tut finalement, ne pouvant plus dire un mot. Heero, lui, était dévasté et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ferma les yeux et une larme s'écoula sur sa joue sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Hilde, pleurant toujours, vint se blottir contre Heero qui la prit dans ses bras comme s'il l'avait toujours fait. Il comprenait sa peine parce que c'était la même que la sienne. Tous les deux souffraient face à la souffrance de l'homme qu'ils aimaient et à laquelle ils ne pouvaient rien.

Ils finirent par s'endormir tous les deux enlacés, sur le canapé.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Avez-vous sérieusement cru que tout allait bien se passer ? C'est mal me connaître si c'est le cas. Enfin, voilà la suite qui est là grâce à mon inspiration qui a bien voulu coopérer. Je crois que la suite coulera beaucoup plus facilement. En fait, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vais avoir plus de facilité à l'écrire alors que vous allez avoir beaucoup plus de mal à la lire... Quand je dis Deathfic, c'est pas pour rigoler...

En tout cas, merci de suivre toujours cette histoire et j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu en attendant le prochain.

* * *

-Ephemeris-


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

_Chapitre 8_

Heero dormit très mal cette nuit-là. L'image de Duo en larmes, recroquevillé contre le mur hantant son esprit. Pour Hilde, ce ne fut pas très différent, excepté qu'elle avait vu défiler toute sa vie en compagnie de Duo, revoyant les visages que son ami avait rendu heureux pour une nuit alors que le sien n'exprimait plus de joie. Et cet homme qui l'avait détruit.

Elle fut réveillée en sursaut lorsque Heero remua brusquement sous l'effet du cauchemar qu'il faisait. Hilde le secoua pour le réveiller et croisa son regard perdu. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, liés par le regard, sans bouger, Hilde appuyée sur Heero.

Mais ce contact visuel fut rompu lorsque des bruits d'agitation se firent entendre du côté de la chambre de Duo. Ils virent alors Duo sortir en trombe de sa chambre, habillé un peu de travers, et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Hilde paniqua en voyant le jeune homme marcher d'un pas décidé tout en étant chancelant. Elle savait où il comptait aller.

"Non Duo, n'y va pas !"

Le garçon se retourna et remarqua la présence de Heero et Hilde sur le canapé. Mais il ne voulait pas écouter. Il attrapa son manteau qu'il essaya d'enfiler du mieux qu'il le pouvait malgré son trouble de la veille qui ne l'avait pas laissé en paix.

"Je fais ce que je veux et si j'ai besoin d'y aller, tu ne m'en empêcheras pas."

Hilde se redressa un peu, encore trop endormie pour se lever.

"Je t'en prie Duo, ne vas pas la voir. Reste ici avec nous."

Mais Duo n'écouta pas et sortit quand même en claquant la porte derrière lui. Hilde éclata en sanglots avant de s'écrouler sur Heero qui n'avait rien compris à l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu sous ses yeux.

_"Ne vas pas la voir."_

De qui avait parlé Hilde ? Cela aurait-il un rapport avec les sorties matinales de Duo ? Un regard à la pendule indiqua à Heero que l'heure était juste. Mais il lui avait dit la veille que c'était la dernière fois. Alors pourquoi ? A cause de cet homme qui avait resurgi dans sa vie ? Il devait savoir. Il releva Hilde un peu, histoire de voir son visage qui était baigné de larmes et l'interrogea.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'ne va pas LA voir' ?"

Hilde s'arrêta de pleurer et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était évident que Heero se faisait des idées à cet instant et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'il se lève aussi.

"Viens, je vais te montrer."

Heero prit la main de la jeune fille, très intrigué et quelque peu inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il suivait Hilde qui le fit passer devant un parc où jouaient des enfants, puis lui fit traverser une place encombrée par des voitures pour enfin arriver devant une petite galerie d'art. Heero ne comprit pas ce qu'ils faisaient à cet endroit.

Il interrogea la jeune fille d'un regard auquel elle répondit en ouvrant la porte, le poussant à l'intérieur. Heero se laissa faire, toujours sans comprendre. Ils traversèrent plusieurs salles de tableaux de tous genres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent près d'un renfoncement. En s'approchant, Heero se figea soudainement, saisissant enfin la raison de sa venue dans cet endroit.

Dans ce renfoncement se trouvait un tableau représentant une jeune femme, sans doute une aristocrate de l'époque de Louis XV si l'on se fiait à sa robe. Devant ce portrait se trouvait un banc d'observation où était assis Duo, le visage baigné de larmes. Il regardait le jeune femme du tableau d'un regard empreint de tristesse.

Heero lança un regard à Hilde, attendant des explications, mais la voix de Duo empêcha la jeune fille de parler.

"Il est revenu, cet imbécile. Il est revenu et il voulait... Mais je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus repenser à tout ça. Je sais que je t'avais dit que je ne reviendrai plus te voir... Je croyais que c'était terminé, mais depuis que je l'ai revu, je me rends bien compte que c'est en moi et que je ne pourrais jamais oublier..."

Et il éclata en sanglots. Heero sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine et eut un élan vers ce corps secoué de spasmes, mais Hilde le retint.

"Non, n'y va pas."

Elle le tira en retrait pour ne pas se faire remarquer par Duo. C'est alors que Heero se fâcha.

"Maintenant, j'exige des des explications."

Il la regardait avec la rage de ne pouvoir venir en aide à celui qu'il aimait. Il devait savoir. Hilde se décida donc à donner les explications que Heero lui réclamait.

"Par où commencer..."

"Qui est cette femme ?"

"Une noble de l'époque de Louis XV, une marquise je crois."

"Quel rapport avec Duo ?"

"Aucun."

Heero la regarda un peu de travers. Il y avait forcément un rapport entre ce tableau et Duo pour que ce dernier vienne le voir tous les jours.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Bon, laisse-moi t'expliquer depuis le début. Lorsque Duo a appris qu'il avait le sida, il était dans un état terrible. Il déprimait complètement, se sentant exclu de la société. J'étais la seule à venir le voir et à m'occuper de lui."

Elle s'arrêta un instant, cherchant un peu ses mots.

"Et puis un jour, après être allé se promener, il est revenu différent, comme s'il avait repris espoir. Moi j'étais super contente de le voir reprendre goût à la vie, mais je me demandais ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel changement en lui. Et je le voyais partir tous les matins à la même heure et revenir une heure ou deux plus tard. Tous les jours... J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter parce que quand je lui demandais où il allait, il ne me répondait pas. Alors, un matin, je l'ai suivi et je suis arrivée ici. C'est alors que j'ai compris."

Heero la regarda, perplexe. Qu'avait-elle compris ? Lui ne comprenait absolument pas. Y avait-il quelque chose qui aurait échappé à son regard ?

"Hilde, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à comprendre ?"

La jeune fille le tira vers la salle où se trouvait le tableau et lui dit :

"Regarde le regard de cette femme, ne te fait-il pas penser à quelque chose ?"

Heero observa alors le portrait, détaillant le visage de la marquise jusqu'à arriver à ses yeux. Au début, il n'y vit rien, mais le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire, lorsque Duo s'était détaché de lui pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Heero sursauta à cette pensée. Cette femme que Duo ne connaissait pas, dont il ne savait sans doute rien, avait le même regard que lui, cette même expression de tristesse et de dépression qui avait pris Duo à l'annonce de sa maladie. Il se tourna vers Hilde.

"Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il vienne voir ce tableau ?"

"Parce que c'est malsain. En étant confronté à son propre regard tous les jours, comment veux-tu qu'il s'en sorte et qu'il pense à autre chose. Et de plus, ça me donne mal au coeur qu'il regarde avec autant d'intensité une autre femme que moi."

"Hilde..."

"Je sais que c'est toi qu'il aime. Je le connais assez pour le savoir. Mais je croyais justement que ta présence l'aurait raisonné, qu'il aurait arrêté ces visites."

Heero se souvint alors que Duo lui avait dit qu'il n'irait plus. Mais, apparemment, la réapparition de cet homme dans la vie de Duo avait replongé celui-ci dans ses souvenirs, ce regard ayant refait surface.

"Il voulait arrêter. Hier, il m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois..."

Hilde fronça alors les sourcils, comprenant bien que c'était l'apparition de la veille qui avait provoqué ce changement d'avis.

"L'enflure, je vais le tuer !"

Il faut croire qu'elle avait dit cette menace un peu plus fort car ils virent Duo apparaître près d'eux, surpris et les traces des larmes encore visibles sur ses joues.

"Qu'est... qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

Heero se précipita sur le garçon à une vitesse qui ne permit pas à Duo de réagir et le serra dans ses bras.

"Je t'aime Duo, je t'aime et je ne permettrais jamais qu'on te fasse du mal. Je t'en prie, viens avec moi, à la maison."

Duo sentit les larmes remonter.

"Mais, je suis malade..."

"Moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Nous sommes plus fort que cette maladie et nous allons la combattre ensemble, juste pour l'embêter. La mort n'est pas encore là. Tu m'entends, tu ne mourras pas Duo, pas tant que je serai là."

C'est alors que Heero sentit les bras de Duo remonter dans son dos pour lui rendre son étreinte. Il en soupira de joie.

"Ramène-moi à la maison, s'il te plaît."

Heero acquiesça et, s'écartant de Duo sans pour autant le lâcher, il prit la direction de la sortie, le retenant par les épaules. Ils sortirent de la galerie sans un regard à Hilde qu'ils semblaient avoir oublié. Le jeune fille les regarda s'éloigner, le coeur serré. Cette image était la preuve qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans la vie de Duo, ce qui la chagrinait profondément.

"Très bien Duo, je ne viendrais plus me mêler de ta vie," dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour son ancien ami.

Après quelques minutes, elle sortit à son tour de la galerie et prit le chemin de son appartement, un goût amer dans la bouche. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, elle trouvait difficile à accepter le fait que Duo ne voie que Heero alors qu'il le connaissait depuis si peu de temps.

Mais elle l'aimait tant. Pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à l'amener à l'aimer, même après toutes ces années ? Et pourquoi un inconnu avait réussi à prendre son coeur alors qu'elle en avait toujours rêvé ? Hilde s'arrêta un plein milieu du trottoir, incapable de faire un pas de plus, et se mit à pleurer.

Puis, elle vira de bord, prenant la direction de l'appartement de Duo. Elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche. Il lui devait bien ça, après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il lui devait bien de lui dire pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Heero.

-§-§-

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin rentrés dans l'appartement, Heero déposa son amant dans le canapé et partit vers la cuisine pour lui rapporter un verre d'eau. Duo n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la galerie et il semblait absent. Il prit le verre que lui tendait Heero sans même le regarder. Il en but le contenu et laissa tomber son bras sur le canapé en lâchant le verre qui fut rattrapé de justesse par Heero avant qu'il n'aille se fracasser au sol.

Heero le posa sur la table basse et prit place à côté de Duo. Il tendit alors sa main vers celle de Duo qui, automatiquement, serra la sienne, emprisonnant l'autre. Heero se sentit soulagé de cette réaction qui prouvait que Duo était conscient. Mais ce sentiment fit place de nouveau à l'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit Duo froncer les sourcils.

"Je le déteste. Je déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à lui. Et je me déteste encore plus d'avoir un jour éprouvé autre chose que de la haine à son égard."

Heero ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'avait rencontré cet homme qu'une fois et ne le connaissait pas. Que pouvait-il dire qui aurait pu rassurer Duo ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir vraiment que le jeune homme continua.

"Et je la déteste aussi."

Cette fois, Heero eut un doute sur l'identité de celle dont parlait Duo. Ne connaissant comme femme que Hilde dans l'entourage du jeune homme assis à ses côtés, mais ne pouvant croire qu'il parlait d'elle, il en arriva à la conclusion que Duo parlait de la femme sur le tableau.

"Si tu la détestes, il te suffit de ne plus aller la voir."

Duo acquiesça avant de continuer.

"J'espère qu'on l'a beaucoup fait souffrir. Il faut payer pour avoir un tel regard. Et je souhaite que le peintre qui a fait ce portrait ait autant souffert qu'elle pour avoir osé exposer ce regard et ainsi me faire souffrir encore plus en me le mettant sous le nez."

Heero sentait toute la colère qui émanait de Duo et le laissa dire, pensant que cette rage devait sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Hilde entra dans l'appartement, venant se planter devant Duo.

"Dis-le moi."

Duo la regarda d'un air perplexe. Apparemment, il comprenait autant que Heero ce que la jeune femme voulait.

"Dis-moi pourquoi, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour te plaire, tu en viens encore une fois à préférer un homme que tu ne connais pas plutôt que moi qui pourrait tant t'apporter. Pourquoi Duo, pourquoi ?"

Heero fut plutôt surpris par cette demande, mais sa surprise ne dura pas longtemps, vite remplacée par la peur lorsque, après un coup d'oeil à Duo, il vit passer la même haine qu'il avait vu l'instant précédent dans son regard. Le jeune homme se leva et plongea son regard dans celui de Hilde qui prit peur elle aussi.

"Quoi, mes précédentes explications à ce sujet ne t'ont pas suffi ? Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je te fasse souffrir ? Je ne t'aime pas comme ça Hilde. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé comme ça et ça ne pourra jamais changé, surtout pas maintenant que j'ai cette putain de maladie."

"Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu risques de mourir avant moi ? Mais tu ne réalises pas que cette excuse est complètement idiote. Personne n'est à l'abri d'un accident, un fou en voiture..."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas la maladie qui m'empêche de sortir avec toi, mais ce que tu représentes pour moi."

Hilde recula d'un pas, frappé au coeur par la dureté des paroles de Duo.

"Comment, tu me détestes après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? J'ai toujours essayé de t'être agréable."

"C'est bien ça le problème. Tu t'accroches à moi et au rêve que je représente pour toi. Mais je ne t'aime pas Hilde. Alors arrête de te convaincre que les choses pourront changer. Tu me donnes envie de vomir."

"Duo, pourquoi tu ne me regardes pas ?"

Effectivement, Duo avait baissé les yeux et semblait fuir le regard de Hilde. Heero fut pris d'un affreux doute. Etait-il possible que Duo aimât vraiment Hilde, mais qu'à cause de sa maladie, il fasse tout pour l'éloigner de lui ? C'est alors que Duo releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Hilde. Il la fixa ainsi un moment avant de répondre à la jeune fille.

"Parce que quand je te regarde, je vois cette étincelle que j'avais avant et que je n'ai plus. Je fuis ton regard parce qu'il me rappelle en permanence que je peux mourir à chaque instant et que toi, tu peux espérer de merveilleuses et longues années. Moi, je vis tout en étant mort. Toi, tu vis en étant vivante."

Il baissa à nouveau la tête et laissa les larmes qui menaçaient depuis un moment couler sur ses joues. Hilde aussi se mit à pleurer et murmura :

"Pardonne-moi Duo, je n'avais pas compris."

Duo releva la tête et la fixa d'un regard vide.

"Tu ne pourras jamais me comprendre parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir le sida."

C'en fut trop pour Hilde qui ne put supporter davantage les paroles et le regard de Duo. Elle tourna donc les talons et repartit là d'où elle était venue.

Heero ne bougeait plus, n'arrivant pas à trouver une issue à tout cela. Il voyait l'homme qu'il aimait en larmes et ne savait pas comment réagir envers lui. Il aurait tout donné pour que Duo arrête de pleurer. Cette vision lui faisait mal. C'est alors que le garçon se retourna vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras.

"Heero, dis-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi, que cette douleur va s'en aller."

Heero le serra fortement contre sa poitrine, ne voulant pas se défaire de lui.

"Je te promets que tant que je serais en vie, ton existence sera des plus agréables. On sera heureux Duo, c'est une promesse."

Les larmes de Duo s'estompèrent petit à petit, le jeune homme se serrant de plus en plus contre Heero. Un amour si tendrement offert ne se refusait pas. Mais Heero, comme Duo, ne pouvait pas franchir certaines limites qui gênaient leur bonheur. Mais la limite que Duo avait en tête n'était pas encore là. Enfin, il l'espérait.

"Je t'aime Heero."

A suivre...

Note de l'auteur : Et Hilde tire sa révérence ! Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, c'est le cas de le dire. J'étais partie sur une idée qui a complètement changé pendant que je l'écrivais. Enfin, c'est le premier chapitre que j'écris sur mon bureau tout neuf, j'espère qu'il m'a bien inspiré... Cette histoire touche à sa fin, j'en ai bien peur. Peut-être encore un chapitre ou deux, je ne crois pas plus. Enfin, en espérant que ce chapitre ait été à votre convenance. Merci de me lire et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne voudront jamais m'appartenir parce que je les fais vraiment trop souffrir et qu'ils m'ont pris en grippe. Cette histoire ne devrait pas arranger mon cas…

Titre : Je n'ai plus rien, que m'offres-tu ?

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Heero, après avoir appris qu'il était atteint du sida, cherche un réconfort chez quelqu'un qui peut lui apporter quelque chose dans sa situation désespérée.

Couples : 1x2

Genre : Deathfic. Comme j'en ai jamais écrit et que j'ai voulu plusieurs fois tuer les personnages sans avoir le courage de le faire, ben c'est ce que j'ai fait dans cette histoire.

Rating : T à cause de la dureté du sujet. Je suis certaine que vous comprenez pourquoi.

Warnings : AU, Yaoi. Sujet plutôt dur, âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Déprimant, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de lire ça si vous avez des tendances suicidaires. Ça pourrait aggraver votre cas et je ne veux pas avoir de morts sur la conscience…

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

* * *

Alors que le soleil avait déjà repris sa place dans le ciel des hommes, Heero reprit doucement conscience de son corps. Il se sentait bien là, emmitouflé dans les couvertures, sentant la présence de Duo juste à côté de lui. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit le jeune homme en question, couché sur le dos, un bras ramené au-dessus de sa tête.

Heero referma les yeux un instant, sa vue étant encore tout embrumée. Depuis qu'il avait découvert les joies d'être dans un lit avec quelqu'un, il avait reconsidéré ce qu'il avait toujours vu comme un besoin vital, comme un petit plaisir et avait maintenant du mal à s'extraire de cette chaleur que lui procurait tantôt les draps, tantôt le corps de Duo collé au sien.

En analysant bien la situation, Heero s'était rendu compte qu'il avait commencé à vraiment vivre lorsque la mort était venue s'installer au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait commencé à vivre au contact de Duo.

Heero ouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux pour regarder cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Ses paupières clignaient d'elles-mêmes pour chasser ce voile qui empêchait ses yeux de voir nettement la réalité et sourit lorsqu'il put distinguer le visage de Duo. Mais son sourire s'estompa rapidement lorsqu'il vit que le jeune homme avait les yeux grand ouverts, fixés sur le plafond, le visage dégageant un tel manque d'expression que Heero sentit son cœur se serrer.

Machinalement, il referma les yeux pour ne plus voir cette expression, mais l'image persistait même les paupières closes. Heero laissa une nouvelle fois apparaître ses yeux à la lumière du jour et retomba sur le visage fixe de Duo. Le garçon avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité.

Heero voulut retirer une de ses mains des couvertures pour tenter de le réveiller, mais le simple mouvement de son bras suffit à faire revenir Duo, cette sombre expression disparaissant du même coup de son visage pour laisser place à un petit sourire très doux.

« Hee-chan, » dit-il en se pelotonnant dans les bras de Heero, donnant ainsi à ce dernier encore plus de cette chaleur douce et agréable dont il ne voulait déjà pas sortir.

Mais Heero n'était pas dupe. Cela faisait presque un mois que cet incident s'était produit et Duo n'était plus le même. Bien qu'il faisait tout pour ne pas le montrer à Heero, ce dernier voyait bien que son amant n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais il n'osait pas lui en parler. Duo faisait tant d'effort pour cacher son mal que Heero ne se sentait pas la force de réduire ces efforts à néant.

« Tu as bien dormi Duo ? »

« Hn, » répondit le garçon, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Heero.

Mais cette réponse ne le rassura pas, malgré le fait qu'il prit la décision de ne pas insister. Cela ne servirait à rien de toute façon. Il y avait quelque chose de changé en Duo, comme un ressort cassé, et il n'arrivait pas à le réparer. Peut-être lui fallait-il seulement un peu plus de temps.

Après un moment, Heero sentit le corps de Duo se rapprocher un peu plus de lui, s'y collant complètement. Tout naturellement, Heero resserra son emprise sur ce corps qu'il tenait entre ses bras et entendit ce qu'il interpréta comme un soupir de soulagement de la part de Duo avant que ce dernier ne prenne la parole.

« Je suis si bien comme ça. Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais, que tu restes avec moi pour toujours. »

Heero sourit à cette phrase. Si Duo était bien, alors lui aussi l'était.

« Je serai toujours avec toi. Rien ne pourra me séparer de toi. »

C'est alors que Duo se défit de l'étreinte dans laquelle il s'était glissé et sortit du lit sans un mot de plus. Heero comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amant qui ne lui parlait plus vraiment. Et cette ombre de tristesse qui persistait dans ses yeux. Il avait cru qu'une fois rentrés à la maison, leur vie allait reprendre comme dans leurs débuts de cohabitation, mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Duo n'était pas bien et Heero ne savait pas comment faire changer la situation. Ca lui déchirait le cœur de voir son amant dans un tel état d'esprit, mais il n'osait rien lui demander, ayant peur de le faire plonger encore plus profond dans sa détresse.

A ce moment, il aurait aimé s'entretenir avec Hilde qui le connaissait si bien, mais depuis qu'elle était partie après cette dispute avec Duo, ils ne l'avaient jamais revue. Ce qu'elle était devenue, ils ne le savaient pas et Heero s'en inquiétait un peu. Lorsqu'elle les avait quittés, Hilde était dans un état qui aurait fait mal à n'importe qui qui aurait posé les yeux sur elle. Heero espérait profondément qu'elle s'était remise de cette histoire et qu'elle allait bien.

Heero se leva à son tour et rejoignit Duo qui s'était installé dans le salon, regardant la télévision avec un bol de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Le jeune homme s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour se préparer lui aussi un bol avant de s'installer à côté de Duo.

Alors qu'il regardait depuis un moment les déboires de Grosminet pour attraper Titi, il sentit le regard insistant de Duo braqué sur lui. Doucement, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et vit avec horreur une larme monter et s'échapper d'un œil pour rouler sur sa joue sans que le reste de son visage n'exprime quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Duo ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Une certaine interrogation apparut alors sur le visage de Duo, ce qui soulagea Heero.

« Comment ? Je pleure ? »

Heero avança alors sa main vers le visage du jeune homme et vint essuyer la traînée humide qu'avait laissée la larme.

« Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Mais est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

C'est alors qu'un sourire qui transporta de joie Heero naquit sur le visage de Duo. Bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi éclatant que ceux dont Duo le gratifiait au début de leur relation, mais c'était un sourire quand même. Peut-être était-ce là le début d'une guérison.

« Non, tout va bien quand tu es là. »

Heero eut alors le sentiment que ce qui allait suivre ne pouvait être que positif et que le Duo dont il était tombé amoureux allait refaire surface.

* * *

« Duo, je suis rentré ! » lança Heero en passant le pas de la porte. 

Revenant du marché, il avait ramené de quoi faire un superbe repas dont il avait déjà en tête le menu. Il avait envie de gâter son amant qui semblait aller mieux depuis quelques jours.

Mais Heero fut étonné de ne pas voir le jeune homme venir à sa rencontre. Il déposa ses sacs dans la cuisine et fit un tour de l'appartement. Duo n'était nulle part. N'ayant pas dit à Heero qu'il devait sortir, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, mais se ressaisit en se disant que Duo avait sans doute eu envie d'aller prendre l'air.

Il se mit donc à préparer le repas qu'il avait en tête, attendant le retour de Duo. Après un certain temps, Heero commença à s'inquiéter, trouvant que la promenade de Duo s'éternisait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne savait pas où il était.

Une fois que le repas fut prêt et la table mise, Duo n'était toujours pas rentré. Heero refit un tour de l'appartement à la recherche d'un mot que lui aurait laissé Duo, mais il ne trouva rien. Où était-il donc ? Alors qu'il tournait en rond dans le salon, il entendit soudainement des pas dans l'escalier et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre.

« Duo, où étais-tu ? » lança Heero en attrapant le jeune homme et le serrant dans ses bras.

« Ben, je suis allé faire un tour. »

Heero se détacha de lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux qu'il trouva un peu rouges.

« J'étais inquiet. Je suis rentré et tu n'étais pas là. »

Un sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Duo qui attira Heero vers lui doucement, reformant ainsi leur étreinte.

« Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi. Hey, ça sent rudement bon, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé ? »

Cette phrase redonna le sourire à Heero qui installa Duo dans la cuisine et lui servit une assiette bien garnie avant de se servir lui aussi et de s'asseoir en face de Duo. Il observa Duo manger un peu en poussant des exclamations de joie tant cette nourriture le ravissait, mais la fourchette se retrouva un peu trop rapidement au goût de Heero à côté de son assiette.

Duo n'avait même pas mangé la moitié de ce qu'il avait été servi et semblait en avoir terminé.

« Tu ne manges plus ? »

Duo le gratifia d'un merveilleux sourire.

« Pardon Heero, j'ai pas très faim ce soir. Mais c'est un délice. Je sais pas qui t'a appris à faire la cuisine, mais en tout cas, c'est un champion. »

Puis, il se leva de table et prit la direction de la chambre.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué. Tu viens me rejoindre ? »

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et suivit Duo jusqu'à leur chambre pour une nuit pleine d'étreintes passionnées. Heero avait confiance, une grande confiance. Il sentait qu'un grand changement allait se produire et que Duo retrouverait bientôt sa liberté d'esprit. En fait, il ne savait pas si bien dire.

* * *

Duo s'était mis à sortir beaucoup plus souvent. Il faisait régulièrement des promenades desquelles il revenait toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres, ce qui rendait Heero très heureux. Mais un jour, alors qu'il était en train de taper sur le clavier de son ordinateur, il entendit Duo entrer en toussant un peu. Il leva les yeux de son écran et regarda le jeune homme. 

« Tu tousses ? Tu n'es pas malade au moins. »

« Non, j'ai juste avalé de travers. »

Mais la toux persista un peu alors que le garçon se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau. Heero le suivit du regard, l'observant prendre le verre, le remplir pour en vider le contenu instantanément. Puis, il sortit de la cuisine et voulut aller dans la chambre, mais il trébucha et se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Heero s'était levé, craignant que son amant n'aille pas si bien qu'il essayait de le faire croire. Mais Duo se remit sur ses jambes et continua son chemin jusqu'au bout du couloir où il tourna pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Alors que Heero s'apprêtait à se rasseoir, il entendit un bruit sourd provenant de la pièce du fond et se précipita vers le bruit. Arrivé dans la chambre, il prit peur face à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sur la moquette, Duo était tombé et tentait par tous les moyens de se tirer vers le lit, mais n'y arrivait pas, une quinte de toux l'empêchant presque de respirer.

Heero se précipita sur lui et le fit tourner sur le dos, déposant sa main sur le front de Duo qui était brûlant. D'un coup, il paniqua, ayant peur de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Mais Duo, tu as de la fièvre ! Tu es vraiment malade alors ! »

Le jeune homme se dégagea de la prise de Heero et se remit à se traîner au sol pour atteindre le lit et, faisant un grand effort, il réussit à se mettre debout. Heero se leva à son tour et lui attrapa le bras pour l'aider, mais Duo se dégagea brusquement. Heero tenta de le maîtriser du mieux qu'il put et, pour ce faire, il dut faire tomber Duo par terre.

Le garçon se débattait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais sa fièvre monopolisait la grande majorité de ses forces, l'empêchant de se défendre correctement. Heero réussit finalement à le maîtriser, s'étant placé à califourchon sur lui pour mieux lui plaquer les épaules au sol. Et, avec un semblant de colère dans la voix, il s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Les mouvements de Duo s'arrêtèrent soudainement et le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il regarda Heero avec un regard désespéré.

« Je… Je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Cette phrase fut comme un coup de poignard dans la poitrine de Heero. Il se pencha un peu vers Duo et ce dernier s'accrocha à son cou avec le peu de force qui lui restait, son corps secoué par les sanglots.

« Je t'aime trop pour devoir vivre sans toi. »

« Mais Duo, je suis là et je ne partirai pas. »

« Tu ne comprends pas ! » hurla soudain Duo.

Heero le regarda d'un air vraiment surpris. Duo continua, évitant le regard de son compagnon.

« Je sais que tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment avec moi, et avec la chance que j'ai, mes jours de bonheur avec toi ne sont sans doute pas nombreux. »

Heero fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce que Duo lui disait. N'avait-il donc pas compris qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et que jamais l'idée de le quitter lui viendrait à l'esprit ?

« C'est toi qui n'as pas compris. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Si, tu m'as dit 'Tant que je serais en vie'. »

Heero attendait la suite, ne saisissant pas le sens que cette phrase avait pour Duo. Ce dernier releva les yeux et fixa Heero tout en continuant de pleurer.

« Mais tu ne contrôles pas la mort. Tant que tu seras en vie, je sais que je ne pourrais être qu'heureux. Mais si tu meurs, je ne le supporterais pas, je ne me supporterais pas. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir ! »

C'est alors qu'une profonde colère envahit Heero.

« Alors quoi ? Comme tu ne veux pas me voir mourir, tu préfères te tuer en te rendant malade pour que ce soit moi qui souffre ? C'est ça ? »

« Pardon Hee-chan. »

Une nouvelle quinte de toux prit Duo dont la gorge faisait atrocement mal.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour en arriver à un tel état ? »

Duo sourit.

« J'ai fait tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on a cette saloperie. Je me suis arrangé pour attraper une cochonnerie et voilà le résultat. Je vais mourir d'une simple toux. »

« Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Duo. »

« Le monde a été trop cruel avec moi pour que je sois généreux. Mais je suis vraiment triste que ce soit toi qui en fasses les frais parce que tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux et le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec toi a sans doute été le meilleur moment de toute mon existence. »

Les larmes montèrent alors aux yeux de Heero qui attrapa Duo pour le serrer contre lui. Le perdre alors qu'il le croyait revenu à lui lui causait une douleur comme jamais il n'en avait ressentie.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, » dit doucement Duo au creux de son oreille, « tu avais l'air tellement abandonné… Et en fait, tu es beaucoup plus solide que moi. C'est pour ça que tu dois vivre. »

Heero ne trouva pas la force de répondre. Il serrait Duo désespérément, refusant de le laisser s'enfuir de la sorte, mais ses bras ne pouvaient rien contre cette odieuse maladie qui avait détruit la vie de Duo et qui était en train de lui prendre la chose qu'il aimait vraiment dans ce monde.

« Hee-chan, mets-moi sur le lit, s'il te plaît. »

Le garçon s'exécuta, la pensée que Duo meure couché par terre lui étant insupportable. Il arrangea le jeune homme sur les couvertures et se coucha à ses côtés, le gardant dans ses bras pour profiter de cette chaleur qui quitterait bientôt ce corps. Ils finirent par s'endormir, enlacés, mais Duo ne se réveillerait pas de ce sommeil.

« Je t'aime, Heero. »

* * *

Lorsque Heero ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva dans une ambiance étrange. Il sentait que quelque chose était différent, mais n'arrivait pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur Duo. Il aurait pu jurer que le jeune homme dormait, mais ses yeux entrouverts lui faisaient comprendre que ce n'était pas cela. La mort s'y lisait. 

Heero porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer le sanglot qui voulait s'en échapper, mais il ne put retenir une larme qui s'écoula sus sa joue. Il ne put soutenir cette vision et se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Duo était mort, mort d'une toux fiévreuse que son corps n'avait pas pu combattre à cause de ce virus qu'il portait en lui. Et maintenant, Heero se retrouvait de nouveau seul au monde.

Arrivant dans le salon, il dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol. La douleur était tout simplement horrible. Mais il devait être fort, ne pas baisser les bras. C'est alors qu'il entendit deux coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Heero eut rapidement la réponse alors que la porte s'ouvrit même si personne n'avait répondu. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, Heero fut très surpris.

« Hilde ? »

« Où est Duo ? J'ai à lui parler. »

Mais Heero resta silencieux, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Mais la jeune fille s'impatienta.

« Heero, je dois le voir. »

« Non, c'est impossible. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de le voir ! » se mit-elle à hurler. « Duo a dit que je lui insupportais parce que je ne pouvais pas le comprendre, mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je suis en mesure de le comprendre. »

Heero leva des yeux incrédules vers la jeune fille qui s'aperçut alors qu'il devait avoir pleuré.

« Hilde, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » demanda Heero, redoutant la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

« Disons que… je me suis arrangé pour contracter le sida. Maintenant, Duo ne pourra pas dire que je ne peux pas le comprendre. »

S'en fut trop pour Heero qui éclata en sanglots en s'écroulant sur le sol. Hilde se précipita sur lui, ayant peur qu'il soit en train de faire un malaise.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Heero ? Où est Duo ? »

« Il est mort ! Il est parti et ne reviendra plus ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, c'est pas possible de faire des conneries pareilles ! »

Il leva les yeux et vit le visage de Hilde complètement défait.

« Mort ? Comment ça mort ? »

Mais elle savait très bien ce que Heero avait voulu dire. Elle se releva précipitamment et courut vers la chambre de Duo où elle vit le garçon, immobile, les yeux entrouverts, sans le moindre mouvement au niveau de la poitrine. Heero, qui était resté assis par terre, l'entendit pousser un cri alors qu'elle était face à la réalité, mais il n'avait pas la force d'aller la chercher et de la consoler, lui-même réalisant très mal la situation.

Hilde revint alors sur ses pas en titubant et s'écroula à son tour sur le sol en face de Heero.

« Depuis quand ? »

« Je me suis réveillé avec lui comme ça il y a dix minutes. Il voulait mourir pour ne pas souffrir s'il m'arrivait malheur. C'est ridicule. »

« Il ne s'est donc pas remis de cette histoire ? »

Heero ferma les yeux pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. Il avait cru que Duo allait mieux, que leur vie allait redevenir comme avant, mais il s'était fait avoir par les sourires de son amant qui était mort à cause de lui, en fin de compte.

« A ce que je vois, » dit-il soudainement. « Tu ne t'en es pas remise non plus. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il la regardait de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci avec de la colère dans les yeux, la colère d'un père qui gronde son enfant pour avoir fait une bêtise. Et Hilde, à cet instant, se sentait d'autant plus ridicule.

« Je... Je suis allée voir le type qui… tu sais, celui qui est venu… Et je lui ai demandé… »

« Tu lui as demandé de coucher avec toi pour qu'il te donne cette saloperie, c'est ça ! Pourquoi ? Tu as bien vu comme ça nous a fait souffrir, alors pourquoi ? »

« Pour qu'il m'aime ! Je voulais qu'il m'aime, qu'il puisse voir autre chose en moi qu'une pauvre fille qui ne pourrait jamais le comprendre. »

Elle ne put continuer, l'émotion empêchant tout son de passer ses lèvres. Elle était en état de choc et Heero ne supporta pas de la voir comme ça. Il sentit alors que ses forces étaient un peu revenues et il réussit à se lever et à atteindre Hilde qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Dès qu'elle sentit le corps de Heero si près d'elle, elle se jeta dans son étreinte et se mit à pleurer, évacuant toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Heero la berçait doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Oui, pleure, ça te fera du bien. On va s'en sortir, je te le promets. »

« Ne… Ne me laisse pas Heero. Je n'ai plus que toi. »

« Moi aussi, je n'ai plus que toi. »

Après la mort de Duo, Heero et Hilde avaient pris la décision de vivre ensemble dans l'appartement de Duo, tant de souvenirs y étant rattachés. Ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre, du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, faisant tout pour ne pas faire trop progresser le virus.

Chacun d'eux avait réussi à se reconstruire malgré le grand vide qu'avait créé la perte de Duo. Ainsi, Heero s'était trouvé un travail dans une entreprise en tant que chef du réseau informatique et Hilde avait pris en charge l'appartement, telle une femme au foyer.

Malgré le fait que tous les gens de leur entourage les croyaient en ménage, les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas pu développer autre chose qu'une profonde amitié pour l'autre, le souvenir de Duo les ayant marqué à jamais. Mais ils avaient réussi à trouver un semblant de bonheur, même si l'homme qu'ils aimaient n'était plus de ce monde.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Ben franchement, je me suis surprise avec cette histoire. La fin ne ressemble pas du tout à ce que j'avais imaginé quand j'ai commencé à écrire. Je voulais vraiment faire un truc super dramatique et déprimant, mais ça finit avec une petite note d'espoir. Et oui, c'est ça que ça fait quand on traîne trop à écrire les chapitres… Enfin, j'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette histoire et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, ça m'a fait très plaisir. A bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
